


All started with a murder.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Confused Dean Winchester, First time tagging, Happy Ending, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Finales de 1800. Dean vive con su padre cuando de repente unos tipos que dicen ser "Hombres de Letras" los atacan y matan a John. Desde ese momento todo cambia, sobre todo cuando descubre de que ha estado viviendo en una época que no es la suya.





	1. I had a normal life until I hadn't.

Ese día me había despertado peor que los anteriores, pues tenía la garganta irritada y estaba seguro de que tenía calentura, ya que al tocar mi frente mi mano ardía.

Además, estaba mareado y no era demasiado agradable ponerme en pie, y mucho menos caminar.

Aun así, decidí levantarme de la cama y vestirme para ir a la casa que estaba frente a la mía para que me ayudaran.

Ahí vivía un amigo que era doctor y que ejercía de curandero ya que pensaba que de esa forma ayudaba mucho más a los pacientes que en el hospital, y la verdad era que a mí me venía muy bien.

Al parecer, había un contagio masivo de gripe, o lo que fuera, porque al llamar a la casa del curandero y entrar cuando me abrieron, vi a unas pocas personas más dentro, algunas tosiendo y otras solo descansando en un sofá.

–¿Quién es el último?

Un hombre levantó la mano con cansancio y asentí con la cabeza, decidido a esperar ya que no había demasiada gente.

Me senté en una de las sillas libres, apoyé los codos en la mesa y mi cabeza en mis manos para intentar calmar de alguna manera el dolor de cabeza, pero no funcionó.

Por eso, estuve quieto hasta que por fin fue mi turno y mi vecino me recibió con tranquilidad en una habitación que tenía habilitada para atender a gente.

Le conté lo que me pasaba, enumeré los diferentes dolores que tenía y finalmente dejé que me examinara con paciencia.

–Como suponía –habló el hombre–. Te pondrás bien, no te preocupes –afirmó–. Cuando llegues a casa ponte una toalla húmeda en la cabeza y la vas humedeciendo cada vez que se caliente –explicó–. Haz eso hasta que te baje la fiebre, pero no duermas con el pelo mojado o podrás empeorarte –asentí con la cabeza–. Y te recomiendo beber un refresco llamado Coca-Cola –habló–, he estado oyendo mucho sobre él últimamente, y tengo razones para creer que podría ser beneficioso para tu cuerpo –sonrió levemente–. Son un poco caras, pero solo serán un par de semanas, un par de vasos al día, uno después de comer y otro después de cenar –me levanté de la camilla–. Tengo unas cuantas en uno de los armarios.

Me acompañó al salón y le pidió a su esposa que me diera unos pocos refrescos para que yo no tuviera que comprar tantos.

Se lo agradecí a ambos de forma amable y volví a mi casa con una de esas botellas en la mano, observándola.

Solo tenía que cruzar la calzada y estaría en mi casa, pero en lo poco que tardé en hacerlo, se me acercó otro tipo que vivía en mi vecindario.

Su casa era la más pobre de la zona, y su aspecto no era mucho mejor, tenía el pelo enredado de una forma muy extraña y vestía con ropa más bien desarreglada. Me sonaba que su nombre era Gabriel.

–¿Eso que llevas en la mano es una Coca-Cola? –preguntó con emoción– ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

–Me las ha dado un amigo –la respuesta pareció decepcionarle un poco, y tras pensármelo unos segundos le di la botella–. Tengo más en la bolsa, así que si la quieres te la puedes quedar.

–Muchas gracias –el hombre sonrió, un poco sorprendido por mi amabilidad–, algún día te devolveré el favor, te lo prometo.

–No es…

No había podido acabar de hablar cuando el tipo desapareció tan pronto como había venido.

Negué levemente con la cabeza, ignorando lo que había pasado en ese último minuto y finalmente me metí en mi casa.

Tenía la suerte, o la mala suerte, de haber caído enfermo en mi período de vacaciones del trabajo, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme sobre cuánto tiempo estaba malo o de intentar recuperarme lo antes posible para no entorpecer mis tareas.

Pasé todo el día en casa con una toalla húmeda en la cabeza mientras hacía algunas tareas de la casa y hablaba con mi padre, que también se estaba empezando a encontrar mal.

Me dijo que al día siguiente iría a ver a nuestro vecino y le pediría que le diera algún consejo para evitar que el constipado fuera a más.

Antes de irme a dormir, me quité la toalla de la cabeza, me sequé bien el pelo y me acosté con una mala sensación en el cuerpo que achaqué a mi enfermedad a pesar de que la fiebre me había bajado.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente me sentía mareado, pero aun así me vestí y fui a buscar a mi padre, recordando que me había dicho que visitaría a nuestro vecino.

Al salir de casa, mi piel palideció, pues pude ver a John abriendo la ventana del segundo piso de la casa de enfrente y escalar en ella.

Lo miré fijamente, su gesto parecía ausente, y no entendía por qué haría una estupidez así, pero cuando saltó abrí mucho los ojos y me alarmé.

–¡Papá, no!

Antes de poder dar dos pasos hacia la otra casa, vi cómo a mi padre le atravesaban los pinchos de la verja de la otra casa, y me paré en seco.

No podía ser, mi padre no podía haberse suicidado porque sí. Nunca habíamos hablado sobre ningún problema reciente, todo nos iba bien y él no me abandonaría sin ninguna razón.

–Ahí está el otro Winchester.

Escuché una voz hablar, y enseguida todos mis sentidos me hicieron girarme para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Había un coche aparcado. Era muy raro, la zona en la que vivían no era especialmente rica y por ahí pasaban un número de coches muy contados a la semana.

Mientras que había un tipo sentado en el asiento del acompañante, un hombre trajeado se acercaba a mí y levantó su mano en mi dirección mientras cerraba los ojos.

No entendía que era lo que trataba de hacer, pero no me gustaba, y no tenía tiempo para perder con un rarito.

–No lo entiendo –la voz de ese hombre era distinta a la del primero–, ¿por qué diablos no funciona en ti?

–Porque yo lo estoy protegiendo.

Me giré y vi a un atractivo y trajeado tipo, moreno, con gabardina y los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida.

–¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Fruncí el ceño, ¿de dónde había salido ese extraño? ¿De dónde habían salido los otros dos? ¿Por qué tenía la horrible sensación de que estaban peleando por mi vida?

–Defiéndete, Dean Winchester –dijo el hombre con dureza–, o morirás antes de que la policía venga a recoger el cadáver de tu padre.

¿Por qué el moreno sabía mi nombre? Estaba demasiado confuso, tanto, que ni siquiera fui capaz de reaccionar aun teniendo al que parecía querer hacerme daño delante.

Justo antes de agarrarme, otro cuerpo lo tumbó de un salto, lo agarró de la cabeza y lo golpeó contra el suelo sin dudarlo.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, y que encima hubiera sido mi vecino el que hubiera placado a mi atacante no hacía las cosas más comprensibles, sobre todo cuando se guardó algo (¿era acaso el pelo del tío que estaba en el suelo?) en una bolsita.

Justo después, ambos se levantaron, pero antes de que el que había venido a por mí intentara hacer nada, Gabriel le lanzó la bolsita.

–¡Si cae al suelo estallará! –exclamó, viendo con diversión como el otro cogía lo que acababa de tirar– Bromeaba, es una bolsa de hechizos –se rió y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano–. Adiós, capullo.

Un segundo después parecía que le faltaba el aire, que no podía respirar y comenzó a toser, tanto que sangró hasta caerse al suelo y morir.

–Winchester –volvió a hablar el moreno que estaba a mi lado–, acaba con el otro o será tu fin y el de tu hermano.

¿Por qué conocía a Sammy? ¡Era todo tan confuso! Pero antes de darme cuenta tenía una especie de daga redonda plateada en mi mano y estaba corriendo hacia el coche.

El tipo se cambió a toda prisa al asiento del conductor, pero antes de que pudiera poner en marcha el coche, abrí la puerta.

–¡Soy un hombre de letras! –gritó, pero lo apuñalé en el estómago– Te… arrepentirás…

Volví a clavarle el arma una vez y otra más, para asegurarme de que no se levantaba, de que no iría a por mi hermanito.

Él estaba seguro lejos de allí, estudiando en la universidad y convirtiéndose en un hombre hecho y derecho.

–Bien hecho, Dean –habló el de los ojos azules, de nuevo, a su lado–. Ahora será mejor que nos marchemos a otro lugar.


	2. Not your fault, kiddo.

–¿Qué? –me giré a mirar al de los ojos azules– ¡No pienso ir a ningún lugar sin que mi padre…!

Puso una mano en mi hombro y extrañamente me invadió una sensación de calma, como si ya lo conociera, como si en el fondo supiera que ese hombre no era ningún peligro para mí.

–John ya está en un sitio seguro –habló, haciéndome mirar hacia la casa de mi vecino y me sorprendí al ver que no había nada–, y te llevaré a él, pero primero tenemos que ir donde nadie pueda vernos.

Necesitaba respuestas, porque o estaba teniendo una pesadilla demasiado real, o me estaba volviendo loco.

–No creí que fuera a devolverte el favor tan rápido –habló mi vecino–, pero me alegra haberlo hecho, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

Miré al de las rastas fijamente, viendo que recogía la bolsita que había matado al otro como por arte de magia. Seguro que contenía algún tipo de veneno, así que procuraría no tocarla.

–Tú debes de ser Gabriel –dijo el moreno–. También quiero que vengas conmigo.

El más bajo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tensándose al escuchar las palabras que el desconocido acababa de pronunciar.

–¿Por qué querría un ángel que le acompañara?

¿Un ángel? Sabía que mi vecino no debía de estar muy bien de la azotea, pero no pensaba que su locura llegara a ese nivel.

–Soy un cazador –dijo el moreno–. Aquí estáis en peligro, esos dos eran hombres de letras –fruncí el ceño, eso mismo me había dicho el tío al que había apuñalado–, y Rowena ya no está enfadada porque le robaras sus libros.

Mi vecino se relajó considerablemente al oírlo, pero yo seguía sin entender nada. Seguro que estaban hablando en algún tipo de código secreto, porque de lo contrario estaban pirados de cojones.

–Oh, genial –dijo el que vivía en mi vecindario–, en ese caso iré a por mis cosas.

–Bien –contestó el de los ojos azules-, te estaremos esperando en la casa de Dean.

De alguna forma, habían conseguido confundirme tanto que simplemente acepté el hecho de que íbamos a ir a mi casa a saber a qué.

Tan solo caminé, absorto en mis pensamientos, intentando entender todo lo que había pasado, y cuando estuvimos en mi hogar lo primero que pude ver fue una foto de mis padres, mi hermano y yo.

La cogí de forma ausente, miré la imagen y la acaricié con suavidad, con miedo a que pudiera romperse.

Había perdido a mi madre de pequeño en un incendio, ahora mi padre había muerto, y Sammy estaba lejos de mí, estudiando y ganándose la vida.

Esa foto era lo único que me quedaba de mi familia, ya que al gigante tan solo lo veía en más bien pocas ocasiones.

Antes de poder ser consciente de algo, el de las rastas entró en mi casa con lo que parecía un bolso de equipaje muy extraño.

–Yo estoy listo –habló mi vecino–¸ ¿cuándo nos vamos?

–Tan pronto como nos lleves tú –el hombre al que conocía se extrañó–. No es que no confíe en la palabra de Rowena, tan solo quiero ver el alcance de tu poder.

–Espera –dije al reaccionar–, ¿dónde nos vamos? –pregunté agitando la cabeza de lado a lado– No, yo no puedo irme –di un paso hacia atrás–. No, yo… acabo de matar a un hombre, tengo que entregarme a la policía.

–No seas idiota –habló el moreno–, hacerlo sería una estupidez, ellos han venido a matarte a ti y a tu padre –explicó–. Solo te has defendido después de que asesinaran a John, no ha sido tu culpa, chico.

Al mismo tiempo que hablábamos, el más bajo estaba mezclando cosas en un recipiente mientras dibujaba símbolos extraños sobre la mesa con algo parecido a la ceniza.

–Pero…

–Tan solo espera a ver lo que voy a mostrarte –dijo mi vecino con una sonrisa divertida–, si después de eso quieres volver y entregarte, entonces yo mismo te traeré de vuelta.

–Quiero respuestas –exigí–. Quiero saber lo que está pasando.

–Las tendrás –aseguró el desconocido del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre–. Me llamo Castiel.

Que me lo dijera justo en ese momento me sorprendió, pero no le di demasiadas vueltas, probablemente con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado presentarse, y yo no hice lo mismo porque me había dejado muy claro que tenía mucha información sobre mí.

–Bien, esto ya está –habló el de las rastas–. Ahora solo necesito el poder de tu alma –me cogió de la mano y me tensé–, y por supuesto, el de tu gracia –agarró al moreno–. Para que este hechizo de viaje en el tiempo funcione en los tres, tenemos que poner todos un poco de nuestra parte.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a preguntar un sorprendido _“¿Qué?”_ antes de que el que me estaba tocando empezara a pronunciar unas palabras que no entendía.

La mezcla empezó a echar un humo blanco, luego una luz me cegó, y cuando pude volver a ver bien estábamos flotando en la nada.

–Ya lo entiendo –dije, mareado por todas las emociones y el dolor de cabeza–, me habéis drogado.

–No –dijo el hombre que vivía en mi vecindario–, pero debí haber pensado en que haber matado al tipo del coche podría haberte creado un trauma –resopló–, y como hemos hecho el hechizo con las dos almas y la gracia del angelito, la reacción ha ido en cadena –explicó–. Tenemos que superar tu trauma, uno mío y uno del ángel si tiene alguno.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y cerré los ojos, no sé qué me habían dado ni qué se habían tomado, pero había empeorado mi estado.

Entonces, noté un par de dedos en mi frente, y cuando abrí los ojos para ver quién era, vi al de los ojos azules, y de repente dejé de encontrarme mal.

–¿Cómo…?

–Olvida eso por ahora, Dean –dijo con calma–, ahora tenemos que seguir adelante con esto.

Señaló algún punto detrás de mí, por lo que me giré y abrí los ojos al ver que sin venir a cuento, en medio de la nada estaba el coche del tipo que me había atacado, con ambos hombres dentro.

–Dean, céntrate –dijo el de las rastas con seriedad–. No los ataques, no te defiendas, simplemente deja que ocurra.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender nada y me acerqué a ellos inconscientemente, como si tuviera que estar en ese lugar.

Una vez estuve cerca del vehículo, uno de ellos bajó, caminó hacia mí sin prisa y cuando estuvo a mi lado empezó a golpearme una y otra vez.

Después de un rato sentí que iba a desmayarme, pero entonces todo paró, yo no tenía heridas, estaba de pie y el mismo hombre estaba saliendo de nuevo del coche.

Lo mismo pasó una y otra vez, hasta que simplemente no pude soportarlo más y me defendí hasta que el tipo acabó en el suelo sin moverse, o desmayado o muerto.

En ese momento, el del coche puso en marcha el vehículo y me embistió, y cuando creí que se desmayaría, todo volvió a empezar.

Había muerto demasiadas veces, o algo así, y estaba cansado. No sabía qué significaba todo eso, pero temía que si no paraba eso de una vez acabaría muerto de verdad, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Esa vez fue distinta, mi vecino acabó de nuevo con el que había salido del coche con la bolsa de hechizos, y antes de que el que se había quedado en el vehículo pudiera reaccionar, fui a por él con la daga que me había dado el moreno y lo apuñalé tres veces.

Parpadeé confuso al darme cuenta que esa última repetición había sido exactamente lo que había ocurrido de verdad, y me di cuenta de que me habían dicho la verdad.

Si no hubiera matado a ese hombre, probablemente en ese momento estaría siendo llevado al cementerio junto con su padre.

Delante de mí, la calle, el coche y los cuerpos desaparecieron, y volvió a no haber absolutamente nada.

–¿Por qué me dijiste que no me defendiera?

–Porque los habrías matado a los dos –contestó el de las rastas–, y eso probablemente habría conseguido que te sintieras todavía peor –dijo–. Tenías que darte cuenta de que no ha sido culpa tuya, de que no eres un asesino a sangre fría –explicó–, y todo el escenario ha desaparecido, así que eso quiere decir que has conseguido superar tu trauma, enhorabuena.


	3. Sammy, is that you?

Si había superado mi trauma eso quería decir que ya podía relajarme, ¿no? Pero necesitaba saber qué diablos estaba pasando porque cuanto más veía, más temía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

¿Me habría subido tanto la fiebre que estaba alucinando o teniendo pesadillas demasiado reales?

–Dean, tendrás tus respuestas –dijo el moreno–¸ pero por ahora tienes que calmarte, no puedes hacer nada por salir de aquí hasta que acabemos con esto.

Era muy fácil decirlo cuando sí que sabías lo que ocurría y no cuando todavía no habías podido asimilar siquiera que habían matado a tu padre o que habías acabado en medio de la nada vete tú a saber cómo.

Entonces escuché un ruido, como una especie de gruñido muy fuerte y molesto, y al girarme vi algo parecido a una bicicleta, pero sin pedales, cubierta de metal y muchísimo más rápida.

Por suerte, el de los ojos azules tuvo mejores reflejos que yo y nos apartó del camino de esa cosa.

Mi vecino casi no lo cuenta, pues el tipo que iba montado encima de ese vehículo tan extraño llevaba un machete y por poco no le había rebanado la cabeza.

Parecía que el objetivo de esa persona era el de las rastas, pues estaba persiguiéndolo e intentando acabar con él, pero por suerte era escurridizo.

–¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Quise caminar hacia él, pero el que estaba conmigo me lo impidió, cogiéndome del brazo antes de poder alejarme demasiado de él.

–Es algo por lo que tiene que pasar solo –habló el moreno con seriedad–, y tampoco quiero que intentes intervenir cuando sea mi turno.

Lo miré fijamente, ¿cuán grave era su situación para que me pidiera desde ese momento que no intentara hacer nada?

El grito de mi vecino llamó mi atención y por ello me giré hacia donde estaba, viendo que el tipo que estaba montado en el objeto que no conseguía identificar había conseguido hacerle un corte en el estómago al otro, que por suerte parecía no ser muy profundo.

–¡No soy tan débil como la última vez!

El de las rastas frunció el ceño, empezó a pronunciar unas palabras que no conseguí distinguir y cuando abrió los ojos estaban totalmente en blanco.

Siendo sinceros, me dio miedo, porque no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le estaba pasando, pero me estaba asustando más porque el tipo que intentaba asesinar a mi vecino se estaba acercando cada vez más a él.

Entonces, cuando el desconocido estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a mi vecino, éste levantó las manos hacia él y el tipo salió volando.

–¿Qué diablos…? –Tragué saliva, viendo cómo el vehículo extraño y su conductor desaparecían– Es… Es el Demonio…

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, intentando alejarme del de las rastas, pero entonces levantó una ceja y rodó los ojos.

–Soy un brujo –contestó–, y la última noticia que tengo del “Diablo” es que se había unido a los Cazadores para hacer frente a los Hombres de Letras.

–Eso ocurrió ya hace siglos –fue el moreno el que habló–. Y creo que es mi turno.

Cuando seguí la mirada del de los ojos azules, pude ver a un par de personas que parecían un matrimonio, pues estaban cogidos de la mano y sonriendo.

El de la gabardina se les acercó con gesto sombrío y no dejó de caminar hasta que quedó delante de ellos, encarándolos.

Entonces caí en lo que habían dicho y cerré con fuerza los ojos. ¿El Diablo, un brujo, un ángel? No entendía nada, y la cabeza estaba empezando a dolerme de nuevo.

–Eres raro –abrí los ojos al oír la voz de una mujer–. Nunca fuiste un niño normal, hacías cosas… inexplicables –continuó–. No podíamos criarte como nuestro hijo, la gente ya había empezado a habar.

–Lo sé –contestó el moreno–, nunca actuasteis como padres para mí, y cuando me abandonasteis en medio del desierto para que muriera solo me di cuenta de lo cierto que había sido eso.

Abrí mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, ¿los padres de ese hombre habían sido tan crueles como para hacerle algo así a un pobre niño? Eran unos desalmados. Ni siquiera me cuestioné por qué ellos parecían tener la misma edad que el de los ojos azules.

–No teníamos más opciones –habló esta vez el marido–, no podíamos devolverte al orfanato, y si te dejábamos en un lugar público te acabarían encontrando y te habrían devuelto a casa –negó con la cabeza–. O peor, nos habrían metido en la cárcel.

Fruncí el ceño y di un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a hablar, a gritarles que eran unos sinvergüenzas, pero recordé lo que me había dicho el de la gabardina.

Él no quería que interviniera, no quería que hiciera nada, tenía que encargarse de eso él solo, así que apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y me dediqué a observar desde la distancia.

–Pero no morí como esperabais –replicó el de los ojos azules–, y volví a casa, pero no a la vuestra, a la mía –notaba la tensión, pero aun así no hice nada–. Resulta que soy un ángel, y que mi padre me dejó en la Tierra para ser feliz –chasqueé la lengua al volver otra vez a ese tema, seguro que estaba delirando, no podía haber otra explicación–. Agradezco que me metiera en vuestro camino porque gracias a eso me di cuenta de que tendría que luchar –lo vi sonreír y me confundí un poco más–. Quizá os cueste creerlo, a mí me cuesta, pero no os odio.

El matrimonio, con gesto sorprendido, se desvaneció en la nada y yo suspiré con resignación, pues o me despertaría en algún momento con dolores o no volvería a despertar nunca, ya lo tenía asumido.

–Wow, no pareces un ángel –habló mi vecino–, tienes un corazón demasiado blandito.

Evidentemente, las cosas cada vez tenían menos sentido, ¿desde cuándo los ángeles **no** eran buenos? ¿Existía Dios realmente y me estaba poniendo a prueba?

–Me lo dicen mucho –contestó el moreno–, y me lo voy a empezar a tomar como un insulto.

–Para nada –el de las rastas sonrió de lado–, los guerreros más fuertes son los capaces de sentir más pasión –carraspeó–. Ahora sigamos con el viaje, no quiero quedarme aquí de por vida.

Antes de poder hacer nada, a pesar de que no iba a hacer nada porque mi única posibilidad llegados a ese punto era dejarme llevar, el supuesto brujo nos cogió a ambos de las manos y tras pronunciar unas palabras aparecimos en un lugar demasiado extraño.

Parecía el salón de una casa, pero en él había objetos muy extraños que no había visto nunca, además de estar completamente vacío.

–¿Cómo has conseguido entrar aquí?

La pregunta del de la gabardina llamó mi atención, por lo que lo miré, ¿acaso él sabía dónde estábamos?

–Soy un hombre precavido, siempre he sabido dónde están vuestras bases –contestó mi vecino–, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellas.

–Eso me da igual –replicó–, tenemos protecciones para todas las clases de magia.

–Parece que no para la de mi propia cosecha –el más bajo se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa ladeada–. Creo mis propios hechizos, no hay nadie que conozca cómo protegerse de mi magia.

Estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de estrés, pues parecía que se habían olvidado de mí, y de verdad que necesitaba saber dónde estábamos y qué había pasado o iba a empezar a pegarle a todo el mundo.

–¿Dean?

Al instante reconocí la voz de la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación, y cuando me giré y vi que era mi hermano sonreí ampliamente y fui a abrazarlo, aunque enseguida me puso serio.

–¿A ti también te han traído aquí sin decirte qué es lo que pasa?

–¿Qué? No –contestó el gigante–. Te lo explicaré todo, pero primero Cas tiene que devolverte los recuerdos de tus primeros nueve años de vida, así será más fácil.

–¿De qué diablos hablas, Sammy? –pregunté con confusión? – Tengo mis recuerdos de cuando era niño.

–No los verdaderos –explicó–. Seguro que recuerdas ver cómo mamá no pudo salir de ese edificio en llamas a los seis años, y que nos estuvimos mudando hasta que a tus nueve años nos quedamos en nuestra casa, pero no es así –mi familiar miró al moreno–. Por favor, Cas.

Me giré hacia el de los ojos azules y lo miré fijamente a los ojos mientras él me devolvía una mirada seria que, para mi sorpresa, me resultaba de nuevo familiar y relajante.

Entonces, llevó dos dedos a mi frente y fruncí el ceño, pero entonces asintió con la cabeza y noté algo extraño que hizo que acabara desmayándome.


	4. The truth.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba de nuevo rodeado de oscuridad, pero esta vez estaba solo, y me sentía vulnerable, pues no sabía dónde estaba, y lo último que recordaba era la mirada azul del moreno.

–Tranquilo.

Al girar la cabeza, de repente estaba el tipo de la gabardina, mirando al frente a pesar de que no había absolutamente nada.

–Castiel, ¿verdad? –El hombre asintió con la cabeza– Bien, pues dime ahora mismo lo que está pasando, porque no pienso dar un paso más sin saber a dónde diablos estoy yendo.

–Tu padre era un Cazador, pero estaba infiltrado en la organización de los Hombres de Letras –explicó, aunque me confundía más–. Cuando tú tenías nueve años lo descubrieron, y tuvisteis que huir –lo miré fijamente, aunque él seguía mirando hacia adelante–. Cambiar de país no era suficiente, así que tuvisteis que cambiar de época y por ello mis hermanos y yo os llevamos al pasado, a la que ha sido vuestra casa hasta hoy –en ese momento me miró a los ojos–. Os tuve que cambiar los recuerdos a ti y a Sam para que no hicierais preguntas que no podían ser contestadas a unos niños, pero contigo fue más complicado porque eras mayor.

Fruncí el levemente el ceño y quise hacer una y mil preguntas, pero antes de poder hablar, vi cómo el otro levantaba uno de sus brazos y me señalaba hacia algún sitio.

Al girarme, pude ver un lugar iluminado, una casa, una que me resultaba muy familiar, y en el salón estaba mi madre conmigo y con mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo la rubia–, probablemente no me volveréis a ver, pero quiero que sepáis que os quiero mucho –explicó–. Ha habido problemas, y os tenéis que ir con papá –sonrió con tristeza–, pero os aseguro que os cuidaré y me aseguraré de que estéis a salvo aunque no podamos hablar o abrazarnos –mi yo de nueve años y mi familiar más joven estábamos llorando, porque no entendíamos lo que pasaba y no queríamos separarnos de nuestra madre–. No os preocupéis, mis hombrecitos, papá cuidará muy bien de vosotros.

–Pero mamá, no nos queremos ir sin ti –recordaba ese momento, y me confundía, porque a la vez recordaba haberlo vivido y no–, ¿por qué no puedes venir con nosotros?

Estaba muy triste porque no quería separarme de mi madre, quería poder seguir viéndola, abrazándola, besándola, comiendo su comida, y todo lo que un niño hacía con su madre.

–Lo sé, mi amor –dijo ella también con lágrimas en los ojos–, pero yo me tengo que quedar aquí, no podré protegeros de otra forma –entonces el moreno apareció detrás de nosotros, y la mujer lo miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza–. Ahora id con Cas, él os llevará con papá.

–No, no me iré sin ti –exclamó mi yo del pasado, mientras mi hermano, sin acabar de comprender la situación, se acercaba a la rubia para abrazarla–. No voy a separarme de ti, pase lo que pase voy a protegerte.

En un arrebato, me acerqué yo también a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo con mi otro familiar, pues sentía que de esa forma estaríamos juntos y nadie nos podría separar.

–Está bien, cariño –dijo la mujer correspondiendo a nuestros abrazos–, pero Cas no nos puede llevar a todos volando –explicó–, así que yo iré luego.

No me lo acabé de creer. Sabía que si decidía hacerle caso probablemente no volvería a verla, pero confiaba en el _ángel_ , y sabía que mi madre tendría buenas razones para hacer algo así.

–Yo cuidaré de ellos.

Fue el moreno el que habló, mientras mi yo de nueve años cogía de la mano a Sam y caminábamos hacia el de los ojos azules.

–Los ángeles cuidarán de vosotros.

Fue lo último que le oí decir a la rubia antes de desaparecer de allí y aparecer en nuestra casa, en la que había estado viviendo esos últimos años.

–Lo siento Dean –habló el de la gabardina–, también os tenéis que olvidar de mí –miró a los ojos a mi yo del pasado porque era el más mayor y el que mejor entendía la situación–, pero siempre estaré cerca de vosotros y te prometo que no os pasará nada.

Entonces, con los ojos lloroso, mi yo niño miró al otro a los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza, pues sabía que mi vida iba a cambiar desde ese momento, aunque no sabía ni por qué ni cómo.

El moreno puso un par de dedos en las cabezas de ambos chicos y para cuando el mayor de los hermanos fue consciente, ya no había nadie más con ellos dos y con su padre.

No recordaba nada de su vida anterior, tan solo los falsos recuerdos que le había implantado el de los ojos azules.

Para cuando todo aquello desapareció, yo estaba llorando, y miré al mismo ángel que me había hecho olvidar y recordar.

–Me engañasteis –lo acusé–. Mamá me dijo que vendría después, y tú dijiste que no nos pasaría nada, pero ambos mentisteis –sollocé–. Ella nunca apareció, y tú… dejaste que mi padre muriera.

–Tenía que protegerte a ti, intenté mantenerte en la cama para que no te descubrieran –explicó–, pero subestimé tu fuerza de voluntad y tuve que dejar a tu padre para ir contigo –suspiró–. Debí haber hecho más, pero corría el riesgo de que murieras por la enfermedad.

–Murió por mi culpa –murmuré al darme cuenta de eso–. Si no me hubiera levantado...

–No, ni se te ocurra ir por ese camino, no es sano para nadie –me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos–. La culpa de que muriera tu padre es de los Hombres de Letras.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros, Dean –me miró con seriedad–. No es culpa tuya, así que deja de pensar en eso –puso una mano en mi hombro y de alguna forma me tranquilizó–. Los Hombres de Letras son la razón de nuestra situación, y no puedes culparte por cosas que han hecho ellos –negó levemente con la cabeza–. Poco a poco irás recordando tus verdaderos recuerdos, y quizá te sientas mareado en algún momento, así que cuando ocurra avísame y te ayudaré.

Suspiré levemente y asentí con la cabeza, mirando a mi alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, pero podía ver al de los ojos azules a mi lado.

–¿Vamos a estar aquí hasta que recupere todos mis recuerdos? –pregunté mirando al suelo– Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Sammy y con mamá ahora que sé que no está muerta –abrí mucho los ojos–. Tengo que decirles que papá está muerto.

–Tranquilo, Dean –comentó–, ellos ya lo saben, mis hermanos fueron los que se llevaron el cuerpo de tu padre, así que lo están preparando para quemarlo –explicó–. Y no, solo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que puedas procesar un poco la información que acabas de recibir.

–¿El qué? –pregunté con algo de bravuconería– ¿Que en realidad soy del futuro, que los ángeles existen, que mis padres trabajaban en una especie de organización secreta para derrotar a otra especie de organización secreta y que para protegerme fuimos a mi época, la cual en realidad no es mi época, sino el pasado y me cambiaste los recuerdos? –me crucé de brazos– Creo que eso me ha quedado bastante claro.

–¿Y te lo crees así sin más?

–Bueno, mis únicas opciones son o creérmelo o pensar que estoy delirando en mi cama –respondí–. Sí, creo que me quedo con eso de creérmelo.

–Está bien –murmuró–, en ese caso te sacaré de aquí, tu madre tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo –me miró a los ojos–, y no olvides avisarme si te duele la cabeza por estar recuperando los recuerdos.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y al instante siguiente el ángel ya no se encontraba conmigo, por lo que el sentimiento de soledad y vulnerabilidad volvió, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo.

Abrí los ojos y me vi obligado a entrecerrarlos por la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación, pues tanta oscuridad había hecho mella en mí.

Cuando por fin pude acostumbrarme, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba tumbado en una cama, y junto a mí se encontraba mi hermano en una silla, dormido.

–¡Dean!

Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar me giré enseguida, y pude ver a la perfección de que se trataba de mi madre, la cual enseguida me abrazó.

–Mamá…

Correspondí al abrazo con fuerza, queriendo asegurarme de que era ella y no era una ilusión, que podía tocarla, que era real y no iba a desvanecerse en mis brazos.

–Te he echado tanto de menos, cariño –murmuró–. Espero que puedas perdonarme.


	5. Free to be yourserlf.

Me costó un poco terminar de asimilar la situación, pero cuando finalmente lo hice, separé con suavidad a mi madre de mí y la miré con dolor.

–No lo sé –murmuré–, no sé cómo tomarme nada de esto –bajé la mirada–. Eres mi madre, y te quiero, pero necesito tiempo para entender lo que está pasando –negué con la cabeza–. Maldita sea, hace una hora era un hombre de finales del mil ochocientos y ahora he descubierto que en realidad tendría que haber estado viviendo en el mil novecientos…

–Dos mil diecisiete –fue mi hermano el que habló–, estamos en el dos mil diecisiete.

–Genial, he cambiado de siglo y de milenio –resoplé–. Necesito aire.

Sin dejar que me lo impidieran, me levanté de la cama y salí de allí, pero no me conocía el lugar, por lo que sin ayuda era probable que me perdiera, y por ello pensé por un momento que si el ángel estuviera libre podría acompañarme.

–Con mucho gusto –me sobresalté al verlo de repente a mi lado–. Deberías acostumbrarte rápido o mis hermanos se aprovecharán y te asustarán siempre que puedan.

Suspiré con resignación, no podía hacer realmente mucho respecto a los sustos que me daba porque en principio no era normal que alguien apareciera de la nada a tu lado, pero no dije nada, tan solo miré hacia adelante y me sentí un poco mejor con la compañía del moreno.

–¿Podrías explicarme un poco mejor lo que ocurre? –pregunté mirando a mi alrededor– ¿Por qué hay una guerra entre dos organizaciones? ¿Qué es lo que quieren y que es lo que queréis?

–Es un tema un poco complejo, es probable que no lo acabes de entender –habló el de los ojos azules–, pero aun así trataré de explicártelo lo mejor posible.

–Está bien –asentí con la cabeza–. Muchas gracias.

–No las des, es agradable poder volver a hablar contigo de nuevo –dijo con calma–, aunque ya no seas ese niño revoltoso con el que trataba –sonreí levemente, pues recordaba algunos días en los que jugaba con él siendo pequeño–. Primero de todo debo decirte que en el mundo no hay solo humanos, ángeles y demonios –explicó–, también hay toda clase de monstruos, como los vampiros, hombres-lobo, djiins, wendigos y muchos más –lo miré con sorpresa–. Muchos matan a personas inocentes.

–Entonces habría que deshacerse de ellos, ¿no? –pregunté– No podemos permitir que la gente muera.

–Pero hay algunos que no –terminó de hablar–. Hay una minoría que solo quieren vivir en paz, disfrutar de su vida, tener una familia, quizá –me miró a los ojos–. ¿Recuerdas a Benny y a Garth? –asentí con la cabeza, también jugaba con ellos de niño– No son únicamente amigos, o compañeros de trabajo, son un vampiro y un hombre lobo –abrí mucho los ojos al enterarme–. Sin embargo ellos nunca han hecho daño a nadie, ¿deberíamos entonces matarlos?

–Por supuesto que no –contesté frunciendo el ceño–, ellos también son inocentes, no han hecho nada.

–Exacto, pero los Hombres de Letras no quieren entenderlo –continuó hablando–, ellos solo quieren el control, para ellos nada que sea mínimamente salvaje o desobediente tiene derecho a vivir bajo su mismo cielo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Que les da igual a quién tengan que matar –respondió–, si alguien se interpone en su camino no dudarán ni un segundo en apretar el gatillo –suspiró–. Da igual si es un fantasma, una kitsune, un demonio, un ángel o un chico que tan solo pasaba por allí.

Fruncí el ceño y noté cómo la rabia se empezaba a apoderar de mí. ¿Cómo podía alguien aprovecharse así de su posición para hacer cosas tan crueles? No tenían derecho y no era justo.

–¿Por eso mataron a mi padre? –pregunté– ¿Por qué se puso en su camino? –el moreno asintió con la cabeza– ¿Puedo hacer yo algo para ayudar?

–Por supuesto –dijo con seriedad–, pero tienes que aprender a pelear, a disparar y a diferenciar muchos tipos de especies –explicó–. Llamaré a Mary y a Sam para que ellos te ayuden.

–No –hablé sin pensar–. Por favor, no –negué levemente con la cabeza–. Ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para hablar con ellos, y tengo muchas cosas que discutir con Sammy, así que agradecería que fueras tú el que me ayudara.

–Yo no me encargo de estas cosas –dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido–, pero supongo que puedo intentarlo.

–Gracias –sonreí levemente–. Aunque quizá me vendría bien primero ver el exterior, seguro que es muy distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

–La verdad es que sí –contestó–. Las calles están más llenas, hay muchos vehículos y mucha tecnología –explicó–. Entre tú y yo, no confío en los ordenadores.

¿Ordenadores? Esa palabra me sonaba, la había escuchado de pequeño, y estaba seguro de que alguna vez había usado uno, pero no los recordaba demasiado bien.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté confundido– ¿Tienen consciencia propia y son malvados o algo?

–Te diría que sí, pero parece que solo van en mi contra –resopló con cansancio–, así que supongo que deben de ser cosas mías.

No tenía muy claro a qué se refería, por lo que tan solo asentí con la cabeza y me dejé guiar hasta una habitación.

–¿No íbamos a salir a la calle? –lo miré con el ceño fruncido– Si no quieres acompañarme puedo ir solo.

–Tranquilo, Dean, te voy a acompañar –afirmó con voz calmada–, pero primero tienes que cambiarte –me señaló un armario–. Irás más cómodo si te pones algo de ropa actual en vez de la que llevas puesta.

Esbocé un gesto de comprensión y asentí con la cabeza antes de adentrarme en la habitación y abrir el mueble justo después de oír cómo se cerraba la puerta.

Miré todas las prendas con curiosidad, aunque a la vez algo extrañado y comencé a probarme algunas cosas hasta que me quedé con unos pantalones azules parecidos a los que le había visto a mi hermano, una camiseta negra y una camisa a cuadros.

Me resultaba extraño llevar ese tipo de ropa después de tantos años habiendo llevado otra, pero el de la gabardina tenía razón, estaba mucho más cómodo de esa forma.

Tras mirarme al espejo y decidir que aunque era raro me gustaba, abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí con gesto tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo algo temeroso por no haberme vestido adecuadamente.

Me tomé el silencio del ángel como algo positivo, pues no debía ir tan mal si no me había dicho nada, y por ello insté al moreno a empezar a caminar.

–¿Dónde vamos a ir?

El de los ojos azules se quedó pensativo y después de unos largos segundos de silencio por fin contestó.

–Daremos una vuelta por los alrededores de la ciudad para que no te satures –informó–. Luego, si quieres, podemos meternos en algún centro comercial o supermercado para que veas un poco cómo son las cosas hoy en día.

Asentí con la cabeza, conforme con la idea, y salimos del edificio en el que estábamos para ponernos a caminar, al parecer sin rumbo fijo.

Todo fue relativamente normal, iba preguntándole cosas que no entendía o que no acababa de recordar y él me contestaba hasta que vi algo que realmente llamó mi atención.

–¿Esos dos hombres se están cogiendo de la mano?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, pues nadie los miraba mal ni les decía nada, era como si ese gesto fuera algo natural, algo por lo que no debían avergonzarse ni sentirse culpables.

–Sí –afirmó–, hoy en día todo el mundo tiene derecho a amar a quien quiera, sea del sexo que sea, a pesar de que algunos insistan en seguir con la mentalidad del siglo pasado.

Me informó sobre varias cosas, sobre cómo veían la homosexualidad y la transexualidad (cosa que tuvo que explicarme muy bien porque no sabía lo que era), sobre lo mal que lo pasaban algunos por no querer decepcionar a sus familiar, pero la verdad era que todo eso, sintiéndolo por los que estuvieran en ese lugar, no me importaba.

–¿Eso quiere decir que no tendré que esconderme? –pregunté con los ojos abiertos por la emoción– Si quiero tener una cita con otro hombre, ¿podré simplemente hacerlo y nadie tendrá derecho a decirme nada?

Pareció no esperarse la pregunta, porque se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos, procesando lo que le acababa de decir, antes de responderme.

–Por supuesto –dijo–, y si alguien intenta hacerte sentir mal por quien eres o lo que sientes, tan solo avísame a mí, a tu hermano o a tu madre, porque ten por seguro que se acabará arrepintiendo.

Sonreí ampliamente, aliviado de no tener que seguir escondiéndome ni tener que fingir que me interesaban las mujeres por lo que pudiera decir la gente de mí, y terminamos el paseo un buen rato después, tras habernos metido en varias tiendas y haber hecho alguna que otra parada más en lugares curiosos.


	6. Too many angels.

Tras volver de la calle no tenía muy claro qué era lo que tendría que hacer a partir de ahora, y aunque el ángel me había dicho que él me ayudaría a aprender cosas sobre monstruos y a luchar bien (ya que a defenderme me enseñó mi padre), mi dilema era otro.

Quería hablar con mi hermano y pedirle explicaciones, quería saber por qué él estaba aquí, arriesgando su vida, y yo no había sabido nada hasta que habían matado a nuestro padre, pues si hubiera sabido la verdad antes, él probablemente seguiría vivo.

–Así que éste es el nuevo –un tipo rubio apareció delante de mis narices y casi pegué un bote del susto–. Es bastante atractivo –dijo–, aunque no tanto como yo.

Supuse que era uno de los hermanos del moreno, un ángel, porque de otra forma no me explicaba cómo había hecho eso, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un demonio.

–Balthazar, déjalo en paz –me defendió el de la gabardina–. Tiene que asimilar aún muchas cosas y no tiene tiempo para tus tonterías.

–Oh, vamos, Cassie –se quejó el otro–, deja que me lo intente ligar un ratito.

Eso me sorprendió, pues todavía me costaba un poco asimilar que cortejar a otros hombres fuera tan natural en esa época.

–Lo siento –dije con el ceño un poco fruncido–, no creo que pudiera funcionar.

El rubio alzó una ceja y me miró con una sonrisa ladeada, divertido por la situación, como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

–No voy a pedirte matrimonio, querido –habló sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos–, solo pretendía meterte en mi cama un rato y luego dejarte libre –se alzó de hombros–. Soy un ángel, no puedo dejar de volar.

Me guiñó un ojo haciendo que me sonrojara levemente, pero como única respuesta tan solo pude fruncir un poco más el ceño.

–Déjalo para otro momento, no se va a ir a ninguna parte –habló de nuevo el moreno–, y ahora tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

–Pero Cassie –insistió el rubio–, seguro que el viaje lo ha cansado, yo solo quiero ayudarlo a que se relaje un poco.

El de la gabardina rodó los ojos y se dio por vencido ante lo pesado que se estaba poniendo el otro, por lo que me miró y me hizo un gesto para que yo dijera algo, ya fuera para aceptar la oferta o para rechazarla.

La verdad era que me tentaba la idea, pues quería probar de una vez ese placer que no había tenido oportunidad de catar hasta ahora por miedo a que me descubrieran, pero quería que mi primera vez fuera con alguien especial, así que negué levemente con la cabeza.

–Lo siento –repetí–. Es una idea muy tentadora, pero la verdad es que prefiero esperar.

El gesto que puso el otro ángel fue uno de no querer rendirse, pero antes de poder decir nada o hacer nada, apareció otro tipo delante de mí, de nuevo, asustándome por no habérmelo esperado.

–Vaya, así que es cierto que habéis traído a Dean –habló el recién llegado–. Parece que no todo son malas noticias para Sammy.

Ese hombre me sonaba, y no porque lo hubiera visto de pequeño, pues al único ángel que conocía era el que me había traído hasta mi verdadera época.

–Te resulto familiar porque me dedicaba a vigilar a Sammy y a tu padre –explicó–. Muchas veces me dejaba ver porque me aburría, pero siempre desde la distancia.

–¿Otro ángel? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido– ¿Podéis leer mi mente?

–Por supuesto que podemos, querido –contestó el que había intentado ligar conmigo–. Así que no pienses cosas muy sucias.

Rodé los ojos, pero no pude contestar porque el otro rubio también habló y no me dio oportunidad a replicar.

–No soy un ángel, soy algo mucho mejor –miró a sus hermanos–, no os ofendáis –dijo divertido–. Soy un arcángel.

–Y por desgracia para nosotros no eres el único arcángel con el ego por las nubes –gruñó el ángel rubio–. Los tres sois idiotas.

¿Tres? Me sonaba que había cuatro arcángeles, pero no iba a ser yo el que preguntara, por si tocaba algún botón que no debía.

–Sí, pero de los tres soy el único que piensa por sí mismo –sonrió de lado–, y el único que no tiene un palo metido en el culo.

–Sí, Lucy –dijo el que tenía acento francés–, eres el mejor y el más guay.

–¿Lucy?

Lo pregunté sin darme cuenta, con curiosidad por saber qué clase de nombre era ése y por qué no me sonaba a ninguno de los que había leído en la Biblia varias veces.

–Lucifer –contestó el de la gabardina–. Por aquí se usan demasiado los diminutivos de los nombres.

–Espera –dije abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa–. ¿Lucifer? ¿Satán?

–Lucifer –habló el mencionado con seriedad–. No me gustan nada todos los demás nombres que los humanos me pusisteis –aclaró–. Mi nombre es Lucifer.

Tragué saliva y de pronto sentí que estaba paralizado por una especie de temor que no tenía demasiado claro de dónde venía.

El Diablo rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza de forma dramática, probablemente acostumbrado a las reacciones como la mía.

–Dean, no te va a hacer daño –dijo el moreno poniendo una mano en mi hombro–, es uno de los nuestros, y como ha dicho, estuvo vigilando y protegiendo a tu hermano cuando estabais en mil ochocientos.

–Sí, hace siglos que pasó la fase de querer destruir el mundo –bromeó el ángel rubio, o por lo menos esperaba que lo hiciera–. Ahora se ha pasado al bando de los buenos e intenta salvarlo.

–Si no os importa –habló el que me había traído a mi época–, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con vuestras tonterías.

Sin decir nada más, me guió con el agarre en mi hombro y pasamos de largo a los dos rubios sin decir nada, aunque la verdad es que me pareció muy excitante que actuara así.

–¿Tú también lees mi mente, Cas?

Lo pregunté con el ceño fruncido y el corazón acelerado, porque si me había escuchado pensar en ese momento podría acabar siendo un momento bastante incómodo.

–No –contestó–, solo lo hago en ocasiones necesarias –explicó–. He aprendido a respetar la intimidad de los demás, aunque a veces sigo teniendo problemas con algunos asuntos.

Sonreí levemente y asentí con la cabeza, aliviado, pues aun pudiendo haberse dado el caso de que me hubiera mentido, yo tenía la certeza de que no lo había hecho porque por alguna razón me fiaba de su palabra.

–Está bien –murmuré–, lo tendré en cuenta.

Sin más incidentes, el ángel me mostró el edificio entero en el que operaban los cazadores y me dijo los nombres de algunas personas, aunque probablemente se me olvidarían pronto.

–Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente –afirmó el de los ojos azules–, así que puedes ir a descansar.

–¿Y qué hay del entrenamiento?

–No te preocupes por eso –contestó–, lo empezaremos mañana –explicó–. Seguro que durante lo que queda de día prefieres hacer otras cosas, como ir a hablar con tu hermano o aclarar las cosas con tu madre.

–Supongo –murmuré–, pero…

–No hay peros que valgan, Dean –habló con un tono un poco más autoritario que de costumbre–. No puedes quemarte directamente el primer día, tienes que ir poco a poco y con tranquilidad o todo el esfuerzo que hagas no valdrá de nada.

–Está bien –suspiré con resignación–. Muchas gracias por todo, Cas.

–Lo que dije –negó levemente con la cabeza–, en esta época os gusta mucho acortar los nombres.

–Eh, que yo tengo excusa –dije con una sonrisa divertida–, te llamo así desde que era un crío.

–Lo sé –habló mirándome a los ojos–, y tengo que admitir que en el fondo quizá no me moleste tanto como hago aparentar.

Sonreí un poco más ampliamente y me despedí del moreno antes de que desapareciera de mi vista en un parpadeo.

Ahora solo tenía que pensar en qué hacer, si ir a hablar con mi madre y quizá tener una discusión con ella que no estaba preparado a tener, o ir a hablar con mi hermano y quizá tener una discusión con él que no sabía si estaba preparado para tener.


	7. Death is not forever.

Tras mucho rato de haber estado pensando en qué hacer, finalmente decidí ir a ver a mi hermano, pues necesitaba que me diera unas cuantas explicaciones y quizá echarle alguna que otra cosa en cara.

Cuando por fin lo encontré (el lugar era bastante grande y todavía no me lo conocía) lo vi decaído, y era normal.

Habíamos perdido a nuestro padre, pero yo no había tenido tiempo de procesarlo y llorar por su pérdida. Quizá ahora sería un buen momento.

–¿Cómo estás?

Se giró hacia mí, dándose cuenta de mi presencia, y suspiró levemente, acomodándose en la silla en la que se encontraba leyendo mientras yo me acercaba para sentarme delante de él.

–No muy bien –murmuró–, pero seguro que tú estás peor –fruncí el ceño–. Estabas más unido a papá, y además has hecho un viaje en el tiempo, estarás más que desubicado.

Bajé la cabeza y asentí levemente, recordando todas las veces que mi padre y él discutían en casa desde hacía ya tiempo.

–La verdad es que sí –confesé–. Estoy tan perdido que ni siquiera sé todavía si es verdad que papá está muerto –suspiré–. Siempre peleaba tanto por todo –negué levemente con la cabeza, intentando olvidar el momento en el que saltó por la ventana–… Pero Cas me ha ayudado bastante.

–Sí, también has estado siempre más unido a Cas –se rascó la nuca–. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

Negué con la cabeza, mirando a mi alrededor e intentando recordar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser familiar para mí, pero parecía que de verdad no había estado nunca en aquel lugar.

–Ya he estado fuera –murmuré–. Ahora lo que necesito es hablar con mi hermano y descansar.

El más alto asintió con la cabeza y ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante varios segundos, pensando en nuestras cosas.

–Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas en tu cabeza –murmuró–. Si puedo resolverte alguna, lo haré.

–Entonces dime desde cuándo y por qué tú ya sabías sobre todo esto –lo miré con seriedad–. Si yo también lo hubiera sabido papá seguiría con vida.

–Desde pequeño he descubierto muchas veces a mamá en casa –explicó–, y a medida que fui creciendo dejé de decirlo porque creía que me estaba volviendo loco –desvió la mirada durante unos segundos–. Al final tuvieron que contármelo por los episodios de depresión que sufría.

Recordaba muy bien que cuando era un adolescente siempre estaba triste y mucho más callado, y yo no sabía por qué ni cómo ayudarlo.

–¿Era por eso?

–Sí –contestó–. Me trajeron aquí por primera vez cuando tenía casi dieciocho años, y al principio fue peor porque creí que alucinaba, pero gracias a Cas, a Lucy y a mamá superé eso también y empezaron a entrenarme –se rascó la nuca con incomodidad–. La mayoría de discusiones que tenía con papá era porque iba y venía mucho y era peligroso porque nos podían encontrar, pero no podía simplemente desaparecer de tu vida como hizo mamá.

–¿Y por qué no me contasteis la verdad, maldita sea? –fruncí el ceño– Podríamos haber vuelto todos –apreté la mandíbula–. ¡Papá no tendría que haber muerto solo por protegerme a mí!

–Ni papá ni mamá te querían dentro de esta guerra –explicó casi con culpabilidad–, querían que vivieras una vida normal y corriente.

–Pero yo ya estaba en esa maldita guerra –noté que se me aguaban los ojos–. Esos tipos también vinieron a por mí –Le di un golpe a la mesa–. ¡Joder, yo también estaría muerto si no fuera porque Cas y Gabriel estuvieron allí para salvarme!

Estaba frustrado porque me merecía haber sabido todo eso antes, podríamos haber estado a salvo y nuestro padre todavía seguiría vivo.

–Por favor, cálmate, Dean –pidió mi familiar–, no es culpa tuya.

–¡Claro que no es culpa mía, yo no sabía nada! –exclamé– Si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría habría estado más atento, o me habría quedado en la maldita cama para que Cas pudiera proteger a papá.

–No la tomes conmigo –habló calmadamente–, yo intenté explicarles que debías volver a casa, pero ninguno de los dos me hizo caso.

Me revolví el pelo, estresado, triste y preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando y porque no sabía si podría estar a la altura de esa organización.

Quería venganza por la muerte de mi padre, pero si no conseguía aprender todo lo que me tuvieran que enseñar no conseguiría hacer nada para obtenerla.

–Papá no se merecía morir así…

Entonces, pareció que el gigante recordaba algo importante de golpe y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿No te ha dicho nadie todavía que John no ha muerto definitivamente?

Lo miré confuso, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera la locura más absurda que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

–No entiendo a qué te refieres, Sammy.

–Los ángeles pueden revivir a los humanos –abrí mucho los ojos–. El problema es que los hombres de letras usan una magia poderosa que ralentiza mucho incluso a los arcángeles –explicó–, además de que tienen que ir primero a por el alma de dicha persona, ya sea al Cielo, al Infierno o al Purgatorio.

–¿Me estás diciendo entonces que papá va a volver a la vida? –asintió con la cabeza– ¡¿Y a nadie se le ha ocurrido pensar que yo debería saber eso?!

–Lo siento –bajó la mirada–¸creí que ya te lo habrían dicho.

Chasqueé la lengua y me levanté de la silla, incapaz de quedarme quieto durante más tiempo. Estaba nervioso y necesitaba descargar un poco las pilas.

–¿Y por qué estabais todos tan tristes? –fruncí el ceño– Como si no lo fuerais a volver a ver nunca.

–Porque no sabemos cuánto pueden tardar en devolverlo a la vida –contestó–. Puede ser una semana, un mes o incluso un año, y con la vida que llevamos –se llevó una mano a su brazo y se lo acarició con incomodidad–… podríamos ser nosotros los que no volviéramos –suspiró y me miró a los ojos–. Si los Hombres de Letras se quedan con nuestros cuerpos, entonces ya es seguro que no vamos a volver para seguir peleando.

Respiré hondo para calmarme porque lo necesitaba y traté de procesar toda la información, ya que, de nuevo, me habían dado demasiada en muy poco tiempo.

El resumen estaba claro: podíamos volver a la vida, pero no si los Hombres de Letras se llevaban nuestro cadáver para hacer vete tú a saber qué.

–Los queman y esparcen las cenizas por diferentes sitios–me giré hacia la voz del hombre que acababa de entrar–. De esa forma no podéis volver ni como otra criatura, ni nosotros podemos restaurar vuestro cuerpo y devolveros vuestra alma.

–Él es Michael –dijo mi hermano–, es un arcángel.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza para indicarle al más alto que no tenía problemas en entender eso, pues por suerte o por desgracia ya me había encontrado a uno antes.

–¿Se supone que él debía ser mi verdadero recipiente? –clavó la mirada sobre mí de una forma que me inquietó un poco– Está descuidado y parece débil –lo miré con gesto de perra ofendida, pero no pude hablar dado que continuó haciéndolo él–. Si tuviera que luchar contra Lucifer así tendría una clara desventaja.

–No te preocupes por eso, Michael, la desventaja la tienes siempre –contestó mi hermano poniéndose fanfarrón–. Si pudiste encerrarlo en la Jaula fue porque vuestro padre te ayudó.

–¿Por qué te pones de su parte ahora? –preguntó confuso el moreno– Cada dos por tres estáis discutiendo, no tiene sentido.

–Se le llama tensión sexual –contestó con una sonrisa ladeada–, y me pongo de su lado porque es muy bueno en la cama.

–¿Te acuestas con Satán?

–No le gusta que le llamen así.

Cuando los dos me contestaron a la vez me resultó escalofriante, pero aproveché que la atención estaba sobre mí para volver al tema que me confundía ahora.

–¿A qué se refería con “su verdadero recipiente”?

El arcángel pareció dar la conversación que le interesaba por terminada y desapareció de la misma forma que había llegado, en silencio.

El gigante, por su parte, se llevó una mano a la cara para masajearse el puente de la nariz y suspiró casi con cansancio.

–Es muy largo de explicar –murmuró–. ¿Te importa si te lo resumo un poco?

–Siempre y cuando me quede claro no me importa cuánto tiempo nos lleve –me volví a sentar en la silla al verme más tranquilo–, pero supongo que cuanto más rápido sea, mejor.

–Los humanos no podemos ver la verdadera forma de los ángeles, por lo que necesitan otros humanos que los puedan retener dentro –explicó rápidamente–. Para los ángeles es un poco más fácil, aunque las personas tienen que poder soportar el poder de su gracia y además darles permiso para entrar, cosa que los demonios no necesitan –asentí levemente con la cabeza–, pero para los arcángeles es bastante más complicado porque son más poderosos –suspiró–. Tanto tú como yo y nuestros padres somos descendientes de Caín y Abel, y nosotros somos los verdaderos recipientes de Michael y Lucifer –dijo con  calma–¸ y aunque mamá y papá también podrían aceptarlos, solo con nosotros podrían usar su poder al máximo.

Fruncí el ceño, un poco desubicado, pero tratando de entender todo lo que me había explicado.

–Pero necesitan nuestro permiso –asintió con la cabeza–. Entonces que les jodan.

–Exacto –se rió–. Además, Dios les habilitó unos recipientes que no se… “rompieran” para poder quedarse en la Tierra a ayudarnos antes de largarse con su hermana –lo miré con cara de alucinado– No importa, eso ya te lo explicaré otro día, por ahora ya tienes demasiado en lo que pensar.

–Sí, creo que será lo mejor –suspiré–. Cenaré algo si me dices dónde encontrar comida y me iré a dormir si me recuerdas dónde está mi habitación.


	8. Angels are watching over you.

Tras cenar acompañado únicamente de mi hermano, me fui al que sería mi dormitorio a partir de ahora, y a pesar de que tuve que dar muchas vueltas, estaba tan agotado física y psicológicamente que acabé por caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero no por haberme quedado dormido descansé, todo lo contrario. No supe qué hora era, pero me desperté agitado, con miedo y necesitando un abrazo cálido que consiguiera calmarme como cuando era pequeño.

–Has tenido una pesadilla –Una voz grave demasiado cerca de mí me sobresaltó–. Vuélvete a dormir, yo me aseguraré de que esta vez descanses.

Cuando finalmente conseguí ver un poco mejor en la oscuridad, pude distinguir al ángel de ojos azules que me había salvado la vida, por lo que me relajé y traté de recuperar el aire que había perdido al despertarme de forma tan salvaje.

–Cas –murmuré–, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Escuché que estabas alterado y vine a ver qué pasaba –contestó como si no fuera nada del otro mundo–, pero te has despertado antes de que pudiera intervenir.

–No –dije–, me refería a por qué no estás durmiendo.

–Los ángeles no dormimos –explicó–, así que duérmete, estaré vigilando que no vuelvas a tener más pesadillas.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y me volví a acomodar en la cama, pero tras unos minutos con los ojos cerrados y sin poder acabar de relajarme, suspiré y volví a mirar al lugar en el que había estado el moreno por última vez.

Fue algo extraño ver que el ángel continuaba en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, e incluso me dio algún escalofrío pensar en que podría haberme dormido y despertado al día siguiente tan solo para encontrármelo en ese exacto punto.

–Oye, Cas –hablé en voz baja, algo avergonzado–, sé que puede sonar extraño, pero… ¿podrías acercarte? –pregunté esquivando su mirada–. Cuando era pequeño y me despertaba con pesadillas mi madre siempre venía y me abrazaba, y cuando ella no estaba lo hacía mi hermano, pero no quiero despertarlos.

–¿Quieres… que te abrace?

Sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír porque la situación era un poco absurda, pero acabé mirando al moreno con afecto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–No, Cas, no hace falta que me abraces –contesté con una suave sonrisa–, con que te sientes a mi lado es más que suficiente.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, caminó el poco recorrido que había desde su posición hasta mi cama y se sentó delante de mí.

–¿Así está bien? –Le di una respuesta afirmativa sin levantar la voz y cerré los ojos–. Entonces descansa, Dean, lo necesitarás.

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de que no tuve contacto físico con nadie cuando me volví a dormir, pude descansar el resto de la noche sin volver a tener pesadillas, por lo que cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, sonreí levemente.

Por supuesto, el gesto se me borró al ver que el moreno seguía todavía sentado allí, prácticamente en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando me dormí. Era inquietante.

–Buenos días…

–Buenos días, Dean –contestó–. Noté que te despertarías pronto, así que le pedí a Balthazar que fuera preparándote el desayuno –Lo miré con una mezcla entre sueño y confusión–. Le gusta cocinar.

Ante la simpleza de la explicación, volví a cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos, respiré hondo y finalmente se me escapó una suave risa.

–Gracias, Cas –contesté–. ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

Me levanté de la cama mientras lo miraba y me acerqué al armario para coger algunas de las prendas que había comprado el día anterior con el moreno.

–Sí, te dije que te estaría vigilando.

La respuesta que me dio fue corta y clara, como si con eso le estuviera dejando claro que sus actos tenían lógica y que no era nada raro

–Es un poco… ya sabes, inquietante –dije quitándome el pijama que llevaba puesto–. Quiero decir, has estado prácticamente sin moverte en toda la noche, da escalofríos.

–Sí, lo lamento –murmuró frunciendo el ceño–. Muchas veces me repiten que ciertas cosas que hago les resultan incómodas a los humanos o no están bien vistas, pero al contrario que mis hermanos, yo no he conseguido adaptarme –bajó la mirada–. Supongo que siempre he sido… raro.

Ya con los pantalones puestos y abrochados, fruncí yo también el ceño y me acerqué a él, que todavía estaba sentado en mi cama, para ponerle una mano en el hombro y sonreírle levemente.

–Ey, no te desanimes –comenté–, no siempre es malo ser raro –Sonreí levemente de lado–. Fíjate en mí, he vivido desde pequeño en una época que no era la mía –Me alcé levemente de hombros–. Estoy seguro de que eso no es muy normal, y es increíble.

El ángel sonrió levemente y asintió suavemente con la cabeza, dándome la razón antes de levantarse y dejar que me acabara de vestir.

–El desayuno ya está listo, Cassie –El rubio apareció a su lado de repente–, y ahora mismo me arrepiento de no haberlo terminado cinco minutos antes –Suspiró de forma dramática–. Seguro que tienes un cuerpo para ser venerado.

Al no haberme esperado la aparición del otro ángel y mucho menos sus halagos, el comentario me pilló desprevenido y noté de repente calidez en mis mejillas porque probablemente me había sonrojado.

–Gracias –murmuré, carraspeando para no sonar tan inseguro al seguir hablando–, y también por el desayuno, por cierto.

–Siempre vale la pena hacer un esfuerzo por una cara bonita.

Un segundo después, el rubio había desaparecido de la misma forma en la que había llegado y fruncí levemente el ceño antes de rascarme la nuca.

–¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó el de la gabardina–. Si Balthazar te molesta mucho le puedo decir a Michael que lo obligue a dejarte en paz.

–No, tranquilo –Negué con la cabeza–, es solo que me sigue resultando muy extraño que otro hombre intente cortejarme con tanta naturalidad y sin esconderse.

El de los ojos azules asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo o pretendiendo entender lo que me pasaba y me miró fijamente a la cara.

–Te acostumbrarás –contestó–. De todas formas, Balthazar no es un hombre, es un ángel –dijo como si fuera un error que debía ser corregido de mi cabeza–. Por ahora, vamos al comedor –Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta–, necesitas comer y coger fuerzas para empezar a entrenar conmigo y aprender cosas sobre las criaturas que viven en la Tierra.


	9. Don't screw with the timeline.

Durante las semanas siguientes, pasé casi todo mi tiempo con el de la gabardina, entrenando todos los días diferentes tipos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y aprendiendo un montón de cosas sobre las distintas especies que convivían con los humanos.

En mis ratos libres pude arreglar las cosas con mi madre, aunque seguía un poco tenso y traicionado porque no me hubieran contado la verdad.

Por otra parte, el brujo entrenaba y estudiaba nuevos hechizos con mi hermano, aunque más de una vez me los encontré muy cerca el uno del otro y pensé que sería mejor no preguntar.

Lo cierto era que envidiaba un poco a mi familiar, pues yo todavía no me acostumbraba a poder flirtear con otros hombres y no podía dejarme llevar tan fácilmente, además de que había empezado a sentirme atraído por el moreno debido a la conexión que teníamos por estar tanto tiempo juntos.

Negué levemente con la cabeza, y miré fijamente a Mick, uno de los nuestros que trabajaban como topo dentro de los Hombres de Letras, que estaba dándonos detalles sobre una de las bases.

–Si entráramos por la puerta trasera después de que Mick apague las cámaras podríamos atacar sin que se enteraran –dijo Benny, bebiendo tranquilamente de su bolsa de sangre–. No estarían preparados y podríamos hacer mucho daño.

–Pero entonces descubrirían a Mick y no podría volver a infiltrarse –habló el rey del Infierno que, curiosamente, no era Lucifer–. Tendría suerte si saliera vivo.

Me había costado un poco entender que el Diablo realmente odiaba a los demonios y no quería tener nada que ver con ellos más allá de las alianzas contra los Hombres de Letras.

–Yo podría entrar en la base central y desmantelarlo todo en unos minutos –Un chico joven apareció de repente sentado encima de la mesa, casi en el centro–. Sería una tarea aburrida, pero ahora mismo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Todos nos alejamos de la mesa (yo un poco más tarde que los demás porque no sabía si los demás lo conocían) y lo apuntamos con las armas que teníamos, el vampiro y el hombre lobo presentes en la sala sacando también sus colmillos y garras.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Michael con dureza–. ¿Y por qué tu esencia me resulta tan familiar, nephilim?

Mirándolo fijamente a la cara, sus rasgos también me sonaban a mí, pero no sabía de qué y eso me confundía un poco.

Cuando miré a los demás, pude darme cuenta que ellos también estaban como yo, lo cual me sorprendió porque eso quería decir que estaban tan perdidos como yo, y eso no era demasiado común.

Entonces miré al arcángel rubio, que tenía un gesto un poco más desconfiado, pero en un momento dado pareció darse cuenta de algo y se relajó.

–Es mi hijo –afirmó–. O bueno, lo será.

El recién llegado sonrió levemente de lado, al parecer divertido con la situación, y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

Todos miraron al Diablo como si de un extraterrestre se tratara, queriendo hacer un millón de preguntas al mismo tiempo pero sin poder formular ninguna.

–¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Lucifer? –preguntó el moreno con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza para pensar que está bien tener un hijo?

–¿Y a mí que me preguntas? –contestó a la defensiva–. No había pensado en tener un hijo hasta que uno que tendré vete tú a saber cuándo ha aparecido delante de mis narices.

–No intentes hacerle cambiar de idea sobre tenerme, tío Mike –habló de nuevo el chico–, tan solo harás que quiera llevarte la contraria con más ganas.

–Eres una aberración.

El arcángel rubio frunció el ceño y se puso delante de su hermano, totalmente tenso y erguido, dispuesto a pelear con él, pero entonces el nephilim volvió a hablar.

–Le diré a **mis primos** que les mandas saludos.

La sala se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, tan solo hasta que mi familiar empezó a reírse como un idiota, disfrutando como nadie de la situación.

–Desde luego –dijo–, para cada roto hay un descosido.

Suspiré y negué levemente con la cabeza, guardando el arma que había estado apuntando al recién llegado y volví a sentarme en la silla en la que me había acomodado al comenzar la reunión.

–Volviendo al tema que os interesa a todos vosotros –El rubio más joven volvió a llamar la atención–, podría acabar con el problema en un rato –explicó–, nadie está esperando a un nephilim, y menos uno tan poderoso como yo.

–Chico –Lo llamó el que sería su padre en el futuro–, deja de jugar con el espacio-tiempo y vuelve a tu época.

–Oblígame –contestó con una sonrisa de descaro–. Y mi nombre es Jack.

Lucifer se llevó una mano a la cara y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse y no intentar cambiar de idea sobre el hecho de tener un hijo ahora que sabía lo que le esperaba.

–Lo siento, papá –dijo con resignación–, no tenía ni idea de lo duro que era esto.

–Lucifer tiene razón –habló el arcángel moreno ignorando al otro–, no deberías estar aquí.

–En realidad sí –contestó con simpleza, bajando de la mesa–. Tanto vosotros como el abuelo me dijisteis que tenía que estar aquí porque sin mí no conseguiríais derrotar a los Hombres de Letras y porque mi yo del futuro los ayudó a ellos –Sonrió de lado al ver las caras de confusión de los demás–. Viajes en el tiempo, ¿eh? Todo muy fácil de entender.

–¿Y cómo sabemos que lo que dices es cierto y que simplemente no te aburres? –preguntó Michael–. Cambiar lo que sucede en el pasado podría afectarte a ti también, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Me advertiste de que eras muy desconfiado –Rodó los ojos–. Podría encargarme yo solo de los Hombres de Letras, pero de hacerlo entonces sí cambiaría el pasado –dijo–. Un arcángel no recuperaría su gracia, un humano no volvería a la vida y un nephilim no nacería.

Por alguna razón, los tres arcángeles presentes miraron al brujo, y después Lucifer y Raphael dirigieron sus miradas al que desconfiaba.

–Yo voy a ayudar –habló el rubio–, no voy a arriesgarme a que ninguna de esas cosas pase –Miró fijamente a su hermano–. Quizá tú no lo hagas, pero yo confío en mi hijo.

Los demás, ya fuera por una razón o por otra también aceptaron ir con el nephilim, incluso el moreno más fuerte acabó cediendo.

–Bien –dijo Jack–. Por cierto, Gabe, me dijiste que para darte el pequeño empujón que necesitabas te dijera que eres un idiota y que se lo digas o el rubio se lo llevará.

El brujo frunció el ceño al escucharlo, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza, probablemente sabiendo algo más que yo, o los demás, sabíamos.

–Entonces –habló el agente doble–, ¿cuál es el plan, Jack?


	10. Your company is enough for me.

La reunión terminó después de que el nephilim nos contara lo que tendríamos que hacer cada uno para acabar con todo de una vez por todas y cada uno se fue por su cuenta.

–Oh, no, de eso nada –dijo el chico, cogiendo a su padre del brazo–, tú te quedas aquí conmigo hasta que esté seguro de que no la vas a liar.

Fruncí el ceño con confusión mientras me levantaba de la silla y me acercaba al ángel de la gabardina para salir de allí, atento a lo que decían.

–¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

–Que no voy a dejarte ir al futuro para ver quién es la mujer con la que has tenido un hijo –Sonreí levemente de lado al escucharlo–. Soy más fuerte que tú, así que no vas a poder huir –Di un paso hacia fuera de la sala–. Además, no voy a arriesgar mi futuro ni el del mundo.

No pude escuchar nada más debido a que me alejé demasiado, pero la verdad era que no me importó porque me di cuenta de que me había quedado a solas con el moreno.

–Oye, Cas –lo llamé–, ¿te apetece salir a tomar una cerveza?

–Claro –contestó–, ¿deberíamos invitar a Sam?

Desvié la mirada, tratando de no dejar ver en mi cara un gesto de hartazgo, pero entonces, al pasar por una habitación que tenía la puerta solo un poco abierta, pude ver a mi hermano y al brujo besándose.

–Um… creo que ahora mismo está un poco ocupado –Sonreí levemente de lado–, no me gustaría estropear su diversión por una cerveza.

El de los ojos azules asintió con la cabeza y ambos salimos de la base de operaciones para ir a un bar algo alejado de allí.

–¿Crees que es lo correcto? –preguntó tras sentarnos y pedir nuestras bebidas–. Ayudar a Jack, digo, no lo conocemos.

–Es cierto –admití–, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es lo que debemos hacer –Lo miré a los ojos–. Al fin y al cabo, es el hijo de Lucifer –Negué con la cabeza–. No me creo que diga esto, pero confío en que haya educado bien a ese crío.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

Después de eso, nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que la camarera nos trajo las cervezas y me sonrió de forma coqueta.

Era una verdadera lástima que no me interesaran las mujeres, pues lo cierto era que esa chica era bastante guapa y parecía una persona increíble.

–¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo sería tener alguien con quien volver a casa todos los días? –pregunté–. Alguien que sepas que cuidará tu espalda pase lo que pase –Comencé a rascar la pegatina de la botella–, alguien a quien contarle tus miedos y preocupaciones sin temor a que te juzgue.

–Sí –contestó con su eterna sinceridad–, pero soy un ángel, esas cosas no son para mí.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré a los ojos con intensidad, sin creerme que de verdad me acabara de decir eso con tanta facilidad.

–¿Y Miguel y Lucifer no lo son también? –Me crucé de brazos–. ¿Por qué ellos pueden tener alguien a su lado e hijos y tú no?

–Porque yo soy raro –habló bajando un poco la mirada–. Todos me lo dicen, no sé cómo comportarme con los humanos y acabo haciendo cosas que os molestan u os asustan.

–Ser raro, diferente, no siempre es malo, Cas –dije con honestidad–. Yo creo que todas esas cosas que haces, aunque a los demás les incomoden, son adorables.

–Gracias, Dean –Sonrió levemente, gesto muy difícil de conseguir por su parte–, siempre que hablo contigo me subes el ánimo.

–Hago lo que puedo –contesté imitando su gesto–. Me acuerdo que cuando era pequeño y me enfadaba eras el único que conseguía calmarme –Sonreí un poco más ampliamente–. De hecho, algunas veces tan solo fingía estar enfadado porque me gustaba cómo me tratabas.

–Lo sé –confesó–, tu madre me decía cuándo estabas realmente enfadado y cuándo no, aunque no importaba.

Por unos instantes, mientras le daba un buen trago a mi bebida, me perdí en los pocos recuerdos que tenía de mi infancia en mi verdadera época y bajé la mirada con algo de tristeza al pensar en todos los momentos que me había perdido con mi madre.

–Cas –murmuré–, Sammy me ha hablado de unas cuantas películas que seguramente me gustarán –expliqué–, así que estaba pensando en ver una esta noche antes de irme a dormir –Me rasqué la nuca sin mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿Te gustaría verla conmigo?

–No suelo ver películas –contestó–, pero muchas veces no entiendo las referencias que los demás hacen, así que supongo que no me hará daño ver una.

Sonreí levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza, y continuamos bebiendo y charlando durante un buen rato hasta que decidimos volver a la base de operaciones sin prisas ya que teníamos el día entero libre.

A pesar de ello, el moreno y yo nos pusimos a entrenar porque yo todavía tenía muchas cosas que aprender, pero aun así di gracias a que el nephilim apareciera de repente ya que el de la gabardina estaba a punto de darme una buena paliza por un mal movimiento que había hecho.

–¿Por qué no te has acostado con el tío Balth todavía? –preguntó apareciendo entre los dos, mirándome–. Sé que te gustan los hombres y a ninguno de los dos os faltan las ganas.

–¿Te ha enviado él a que me preguntes eso? –Fruncí el ceño, un poco sonrojado, aunque relajándome un poco cuando negó con la cabeza–. Puede que Balthazar sea atractivo, y que yo tenga ganas de acostarme con un hombre –Carraspeé–. Ya sé que es un ángel, Cas, no hace falta que lo aclares –Negué levemente con la cabeza–. Pero estoy interesado en otro.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó asombrado–. ¿Y quién es?

Fruncí el ceño un poco más, mirando fijamente al chaval porque él era del futuro, y si él no sabía que estaba interesado en Cas… ¿eso quería decir que nunca conseguiría acercarme a él ni que me viera del mismo modo que yo lo veía?

Tragué saliva al pensar que el nephilim me había preguntado sobre el rubio, y eso me condujo a suponer que tal vez en el futuro estaba saliendo con él.

–¿De verdad no lo sabes? –Lo miré de forma desafiante–. ¿O tan solo te quieres divertir a mi costa?

–Tal vez en mi época ya estés muerto desde hace décadas –contestó con simpleza–, tal vez la persona en la que estás interesada está muerta desde hace décadas en mi época –Sonrió de lado, con descaro–, o **_tal vez_** tan solo te esté molestando un poco y divirtiéndome a tu costa.

Chasqueé la lengua, mirándolo con desagrado y me di la vuelta para coger una toalla y secarme el sudor de mi frente, pues había perdido todo el interés en seguir entrenando.

–Desde luego se nota que eres el hijo de Lucifer –gruñí–, los dos sois insoportablemente idiotas cuando os aburrís.

Tras escuchar una carcajada, me giré y vi cómo el chico desaparecía, dejándome de nuevo a solas con el de los ojos azules.

–¿No vamos a seguir entrenando?

–No, no me apetece –respondí–. Voy a ir a darme una ducha, luego iré a por mi cena y prepararé las cosas para ver la película, ¿vale?

El ángel asintió levemente con la cabeza y un buen rato después ya había hecho todo lo que le había dicho, por lo que nos acomodamos en mi cama, nos pusimos a ver la película y cuando terminó estaba tan cansado que no quería moverme.

–Dean, si no te mueves no podré salir de la cama sin causar que tú hagas movimientos bruscos.

–Me da igual –murmuré cerrando los ojos, casi dormido–, no salgas de la cama y ya está, estoy cómodo.

–Vale.

Su respuesta consiguió formar una leve sonrisa somnolienta y enseguida me acomodé un poco mejor, poniendo mi cabeza sobre su pecho y pasando mi brazo por su estómago, para finalmente quedarme dormido con una tranquilidad que no sentía desde antes de saber la verdad sobre mi familia.


	11. The past of an inmortal being.

Los días pasaron, y los preparativos para el ataque que derribaría por fin la organización de los Hombres de Letras ya estaban casi listos, por lo que todo lo que faltaba se haría durante el día y por la mañana del día siguiente iríamos a por ellos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

–Entonces, si lo he entendido bien –el ángel y yo estábamos en la cafetería de nuestra base, charlando–, eres un ángel pero creciste como un humano.

Durante el descanso para el almuerzo habíamos ido allí para comer algo y mientras hablábamos me había acordado del trauma que el moreno tuvo que superar en nuestro viaje en el tiempo.

–Así es –contestó–. A veces nuestro padre hace eso –explicó–, si crea a un ángel distinto a los demás, en vez de dejarlo en el Cielo para que aprenda, nos manda como recién nacidos a la Tierra –Me miró a los ojos con intensidad y algo de tristeza–. La pareja que viste fueron las personas que me adoptaron –dijo–, durante mis primeros años todo fue bien, pero cuando crecí y mis poderes comenzaron a desarrollarse… se deshicieron de mí –Bajó la mirada a su plato vacío–. Cuando me vi solo en el desierto con trece años y entendí lo que había pasado, lloré durante días, y tan solo esperé a que la muerte, de alguna forma, viniera a por mí.

En silencio, sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera en ese momento no le haría sentir mejor, puse mi mano sobre la suya y la apreté suavemente, dándole mi apoyo.

–¿Fue entonces cuando volviste al Cielo?

–Sí, una semana después de haber sido abandonado –afirmó–. Mi padre, el verdadero, apareció delante de mí, tendiéndome la mano y me llevó con él a casa –Suspiró levemente de forma casi imperceptible–, pero allí tampoco encajaba, fue por eso por lo que en primer lugar me envió a la Tierra –Negó con la cabeza–. No sé si algún día podré encontrar un sitio al que llamar “hogar” y sentirlo así realmente.

–Aquí parece que te va bien –comenté–, todos nos cuidamos las espaldas.

–Ya, pero sigo sin sentirme del todo a gusto –confesó–, solo cuando estoy contigo siento que puedo relajarme por completo.

–¿Sabes, Cas? –Cuando me quedé en silencio por fin volvió a mirarme–. A veces un hogar no es un sitio, sino una o varias personas.

Sabía que el de los ojos azules iba a decirme algo, lo vi en su mirada, en su gesto y en la forma en la que abrió un poco la boca para empezar a hablar, pero entonces otra voz sonó más alta y molesta que las demás de la cafetería.

–¡Dean! –Fruncí el ceño–. ¡Si cae al suelo explotará!  
Durante las semanas que había estado allí, había entrenado mucho y, ahora mismo por desgracia, había desarrollado mucho mis reflejos, por lo que me giré rápidamente hacia el lugar del que venía la voz y cogí al vuelo el objeto que venía volando hacia mí.

–¿Qué diablos…?

Cuando pude ver lo que era me fijé en que era una bolsita pequeña, y al caer en lo que acababa de pasar, abrí mucho los ojos, levanté la mirada justo para ver la sonrisa malévola del brujo y antes de poder decir nada estornudé.

–Bolsa de hechizos, capullo –dijo con diversión–. A un pajarito de casi dos metros se le escapó que eras alérgico a los gatos y pensé en aprovechar la información.

Sin poder parar ni siquiera para gritarle unos cuantos insultos, comencé a estornudar como un idiota, y al ver que el que había sido mi vecino se reía como si no hubiera nada más gracioso en el mundo, le lancé la bolsa de hechizos a la cara y me llevé la satisfacción de ver cómo se quejaba.

Tan solo unos minutos después cuando ya me había empezado a doler el estómago y la nariz a causa de los estornudos, el moreno me puso un par de dedos en la frente y frunció el ceño, pero fuera lo que fuese lo que hizo, unos segundos después ya era capaz de respirar de nuevo.

–Gracias, Cas…

–Eres un aguafiestas –Chasqueó la lengua–, habría deshecho el hechizo yo mismo en un rato.

–Gabe, deberías dejar de usar tu magia para fines malvados –me giré hacia la voz–, tienes potencial para mucho más que unas bromas estúpidas.

Sentado sobre la mesa que estábamos ocupando el de la gabardina y yo, estaba el nephilim, al lado su padre y a unos pasos de distancia los otros dos arcángeles.

–No me llaméis Gabe –Frunció el ceño–. Solo mi familia y el grandullón pueden hacerlo –Se cruzó de brazos de forma casi defensiva–, y mi familia lleva siglos muerta.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, mi hermano apareció por la puerta de la cafetería y se acercó a nosotros, y yo miré a los demás con algo de desconfianza.

Nunca daba la casualidad de que nos reuníamos tantos en ese lugar, y cuando ocurría era planeado, por lo que, por narices, esto tenía que estar previsto de antemano, y no me gustaba no saber el por qué.

–En eso te equivocas –habló el más joven con una sonrisa ladeada–. Tienes unos cuantos hermanos y actualmente cuatro sobrinos.

Los dos arcángeles que no eran el padre del chico lo miraron fijamente, como queriendo preguntar algo y saber la respuesta en ese instante, pero parecía que no era el momento, pues lo dejaron pasar.

–De eso nada –Negó con la cabeza–. Mis padres no tuvieron más hijos –aseguró–, mi madre sufrió una enfermedad poco después de nacer yo que le impidió quedarse embarazada.

–Tu “madre” fue estéril desde siempre –habló el Diablo–. Yo mismo te entregué a ella siendo un bebé.

El dato pareció sorprenderlo de verdad, igual que al ángel con el que había estado hablando hasta que nos habían interrumpido e igual que a mi familiar, y por sus caras, todos nos imaginábamos por dónde iban los tiros.

–¿Por qué me alejaste de mi verdadera familia?

–Porque eres idiota –El rubio suspiró dramáticamente–. No se te ocurrió otra cosa que convertir una **_ciudad entera_** en tu parque de atracciones personal, y a papá no le hizo mucha gracia el asunto –Rodó los ojos, probablemente recordando el momento–. Te quitó tu gracia y te envió a vivir una vida mortal para que te tranquilizaras un poco –Negó con la cabeza–. Pero _de nuevo_ , hiciste una tontería y te convertiste en un brujo **inmortal**.

–¿Soy… un ángel?

–Mucho mejor, tío Gabe –contestó el chico–, eres un arcángel –Miró a Castiel–. Sin ofender –El moreno negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia–. ¿Por qué crees que tu magia es tan poderosa?

–Espera –Sonreí de lado, divertido–, ¿quieres decir que si ese idiota hubiera vivido como humano haría siglos que habría recuperado su gracia?

–Así es.

Los tres arcángeles y el nephilim contestaron a la vez, y aunque tal vez debió parecerme extraño e incluso algo inquietante, no pude parar las carcajadas que empezaron a escapar de mi garganta.

Ataque de alergia causado por una bolsa de hechizos olvidado, me lo pasé muy bien intentando no morir allí mismo por falta de aire a causa de reírme tanto.


	12. The battle begins.

Lucifer había sido el encargado de guardar la gracia de Gabriel, por lo que, tras permitir que los recuerdos del arcángel volvieran a él, le devolvió también sus poderes.

Una luz brillante iluminó toda la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, pues nos habíamos ido de la cafetería, obligándonos, tan solo a los dos humanos, a cerrar un poco los ojos.

Cuando pudimos volver a mirar a los demás, el que ahora volvía a ser un arcángel sonrió de lado, con cierta burla y con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer una piruleta en su mano para llevársela a la boca.

–Sí, puede que me pasara un poco –murmuró con diversión–, pero en mi defensa, estaba aburrido.

–Ésa no es excusa, Gabriel –dijo el moreno–. Tuvimos que hacer mucho control de daño.

El que había sido brujo (¿seguía siéndolo ahora que tenía poderes?) rodó los ojos, pero ignoró a su hermano para acercarse a mi familiar y abrazarlo por la cintura con descaro.

–No dejaremos las clases solo porque ahora sepa más de hechizos que tú, ¿verdad? –preguntó–. Me lo paso muy bien contigo cuando te pones en plan cerebrito mandón.

–Evidentemente sí –El gigantón alzó una ceja–, hay que aprovechar el tiempo, y perder horas en clases que no van a servir para nada es tontería.

El de las rastas suspiró dramáticamente, pero mi hermano sonrió suavemente, se inclinó un poco hacia el más bajo y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

–De todas formas –intervine desviando la mirada–, ¿por qué devolverle sus poderes ahora? –pregunté–. Quiero decir, ambos llevamos aquí ya un tiempo.

–El crío dijo que le devolviéramos su gracia –El Diablo se alzó de hombros–, y ya ha cumplido de lejos el castigo que le puso papá.

 _“Un arcángel no recuperaría su gracia”_ pensé antes de entrecerrar los ojos con algo de desconfianza mientras miraba al nephilim, pero no dije nada al respecto dado que él sabría lo que hacía y si debía o no intervenir para ciertas cosas.

Finalmente, asentí levemente con la cabeza y como ya no había nada más que hacer allí porque estaba todo dicho, me fui a mi dormitorio a ver la tele un rato.

 

*****

 

A la mañana siguiente, todos estábamos ya preparados, en nuestras respectivas posiciones, esperando las distintas señales para actuar y terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

El reinado de los Hombres de Letras tenía que acabar definitivamente y no íbamos a permitir que mataran ni a una sola criatura más en nombre de “la libertad”.

Ciertamente, todo pasó muy rápido y antes de poder darme cuenta ya me encontraba en un campo de batalla, escondiéndome para evitar ser disparado y moviéndome entre distintos pasillos para acercarme a nuestros enemigos y matarlos.

Poco a poco, entre todos los cazadores, fuimos ganando terreno en las bases mientras el nephilim se encargaba de su sede principal, la más grande y en la que se encontraban los directivos más altos de su organización.

Fue muy sencillo adueñarnos de todo con la ayuda de nuestros miembros, pues con la obsesión de no dejar que los seres que no fueran humanos vivieran bajo el mismo cielo que ellos, teníamos la ventaja de la fuerza, a pesar de que tuvimos que actuar primero los humanos para desactivar sellos que molestaban.

Sin embargo, al parecer me relajé demasiado pronto, pues en uno de esos momentos en los que me paré para mirar a mi alrededor, pude ver cómo una mujer apuntaba a mi cabeza y me disparaba.

Durante un instante, lo vi todo a cámara lenta, la bala acercándose a mí, la idiota que me había disparado sonriendo con satisfacción, a lo lejos vi a Cas, y por un segundo me arrepentí de no haber sido un poco más claro con él.

Entonces, la luz se apagó, todo se volvió oscuro y se sintió como si hubiera estado horas así hasta que me vi de nuevo de pie, todavía en mitad de la batalla, viendo cómo la mujer salía corriendo.

¿Se habría asustado al no haber podido matarme? Ésa era otra, había sentido la bala adentrándose en mi cabeza, ¿cómo era posible que no estuviera muerto?

Decidí mirar a mi alrededor, en busca de alguna respuesta ya que quizá algún ángel, arcángel u otro ser me había salvado, pero abrí mucho los ojos al ver que a mi lado, en el suelo, estaba mi cadáver.

Me había convertido en un fantasma y ahora tenía que esperar a la parca que viniera a por mí para llevarme al Cielo o al Infierno, y tan solo pensar en ello me hizo sentirme asustado.

Respiré hondo, o por lo menos sentí que lo hacía (¿un fantasma respiraba?) y al seguir observando lo que ocurría, vi cómo mi hermano venía hacia mí, gritando mi nombre y ganándose un par de cuchilladas por no haber pensado en sus actos.

–¡Sam!

El ángel de la gabardina fue directo hacia mi hermano, pero el bromista apareció a su lado, matando sin esfuerzo al asesino de mi familiar y agachándose al lado de éste último para devolverlo a la vida.

–Tienes que venir conmigo.

Sentí que alguien me agarraba de la muñeca con fuerza y comenzaba a tirar hacia él para que lo siguiera, pero fruncí el ceño y me resistí.

–Ni de coña –gruñí–, ¿quién diablos eres?

–Soy una parca y tengo que llevarte conmigo –Me agarró con más fuerza todavía y comenzó a caminar–. Me han pagado para que te lleve a un sitio del que nunca podrán recuperarte, así que es lo que voy a hacer.

Me alarmé al escuchar sus palabras y puse todo mi empeño en no moverme del sitio, pero el tipo tenía más fuerza que yo y estaba consiguiendo hacer avances.

De repente, la parca se paró, aflojó su agarre y cayó al suelo, dejándome ver al moreno con cara de circunstancias y su espada, llena de sangre, en la mano.

–Gracias, Cas –hablé con alivio–, no sé qué habría pasado si…

Fruncí el ceño al ver que me ignoraba y se acercaba a mi cadáver, poniendo un par de dedos en mi frente y haciendo algo, no sé el qué, para volver a meter mi alma en mi cuerpo.

–Agradécemelo no volviendo a morir –Me miró con seriedad–. Si Gabe no hubiera estado para ayudar, o Sam o tú no habríais podido ser traídos de vuelta.

 _“Un humano no volvería a la vida”_ , pensé mientras me levantaba del suelo y me tocaba la frente, sintiéndome extraño por no tener siquiera los restos de una pequeña herida.

Si no hubiera sido porque ese idiota había recuperado la gracia, Cas solo habría sido capaz de revivir a uno de los dos, por lo que respiré hondo al darme cuenta de que Jack no había estado hablando de mi padre cuando dijo las tres cosas que podrían ocurrir si no nos ayudaba.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, volví a la batalla, escondiéndome y disparando, hasta que no quedó nadie en pie y nos pudimos apoderar de la base.


	13. The end of the war and the beginning of a new story.

En cuanto nos aseguramos de que la base que habíamos conquistado estuviera limpia de enemigos, dejamos a unos cuantos para quedarse allí vigilando el lugar mientras que los demás nos fuimos a otros lugares para ayudar en las batallas.

Dio la casualidad (o no, no podía estar seguro) de que mi hermano, Castiel, el bromista y yo acabamos en el mismo sitio, y lo primero que escuché y vi fue al arcángel lanzando una de sus malditas bolsas de hechizos.

–¡Si cae al suelo estallará! –Por una vez, vi que alguien no la cogía, y entonces hubo una explosión–. No se me puede culpar por eso –dijo el antiguo brujo con diversión–, yo advertí de que estallaría.

 _“Menos mal que cogí ese jodido saco de pelo de gato”_ , pensé un poco pálido al imaginarme lo que habría podido llegar a ocurrir si hubiera dejado caer la bolsa de hechizos al suelo.

–No, no puede ser –murmuré para mí mismo–, no habría cometido una locura así en nuestra propia base.

Vi al de las rastas girarse hacia donde yo estaba, sonreír de lado y guiñarme un ojo antes de vocalizar un _“¿Estás seguro de eso?”_.

Tragué saliva sin apartar la mirada de él, un poco acojonado, al fin y al cabo su padre lo había castigado a una vida mortal porque convirtió una ciudad entera en su parque de atracciones.

Negué con la cabeza, sacando de mi mente todos esos pensamientos inútiles en el campo de batalla y volví a centrarme en la lucha hasta que nos hicimos también con esa base.

No fue hasta unas horas después y un par de bases más conquistadas que aparecieron delante de nosotros los otros tres arcángeles y el nephilim.

–Ya hemos acabado con ellos –habló el moreno–. Definitivamente.

–¿Cómo vamos a esconder todos los cadáveres? –pregunté con algo de duda–. ¿Y qué va a ocurrir con sus bases?

–No te preocupes –dijo el Diablo–, nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso.

–Y yo sé hacer trucos Jedi muy chulos por si nos pillan –Sonrió de lado y se giró hacia Michael, haciendo un gesto con la mano–. Eres una gallina.

En ese momento el moreno comenzó a cacarear y el padre de Jack, el bromista y el propio nephilim comenzaron a reírse como si no existiera nada más gracioso que eso.

Por mi parte, mi hermano y yo intentamos aguantarnos la risa por respeto, pero ninguno pudimos aguantarlo y nos acabamos teniendo que limpiar las lágrimas y todo.

Cuando el chico hizo volver a la normalidad a su tío a mí ya me dolía la barriga y, a decir verdad, agradecí el descanso porque no habría podido aguantar mucho más así.

–Los búnkers y las bases nos los quedaremos nosotros –dijo el moreno, probablemente sin recordar lo que acababa de pasar–, así los cazadores podrán acceder a la toda la información posible.

Nos miró con el ceño fruncido al notar que algunos estábamos todavía un poco agitados por las carcajadas pero acabó ignorando ese hecho.

Antes de que nadie pudiera dar la idea de volver a casa, el nephilim abrió mucho los ojos y su gesto divertido desapareció de golpe.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el de la gabardina–. ¿Todavía hay algún peligro?

El rubio se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos más, y durante un momento pensé que ni siquiera había oído a Cas, pero entonces sonrió ampliamente.

–¡Voy a tener otro primo!

–Enhorabuena –contestó mi familiar con sinceridad–, me alegro mucho por ti.

–Lo mismo digo –hablé yo–, ¿pero podemos volver ya a casa? –pregunté–. Estoy cansado y necesito dormir durante días.

No mucho después yo ya me encontraba metido en la cama, acompañado del ángel de la gabardina, quien se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, como de costumbre, y aunque no dormí durante días, sí que descansé durante unas cuantas horas más de las que estaba acostumbrado.

 

*****

 

Apenas un par de días después de terminar con los Hombres de Letras, me atreví a acercarme al moreno para invitarle a algo más que a ir a un bar a tomar algo.

–Oye, Cas, he pensado que como ya no tenemos que ocultarnos continuamente podríamos ir al cine a ver alguna peli –Intenté no parecer nervioso–, ¿qué te parece?

–Supongo que estaría bien –contestó–. ¿Crees que deberíamos avisar a los demás?

Suspiré con resignación, si hacía eso tantas veces era porque no estaba interesado en tener ninguna cita conmigo y no quería hacerme daño, ¿cierto? Era imposible que no se diera cuenta de mis intenciones.

Sorprendiéndome porque era lo último que me esperaba, apareció el Diablo a mi lado con cara de irritación y miró al moreno.

–Por el amor de papá, Cas, Dean te está invitando a una cita –gruñó–. Lleva intentando hacerlo ya muchas semanas, pero vives en tu propio mundo y no te enteras –explicó–. Dean está interesado por ti sentimentalmente, así que haz el favor y deja de intentar meter a más personas en los planes del chico cada vez que intenta. Tener. Una. Cita. Contigo.

Dejándome completamente fuera de lugar y sin saber qué decir, el rubio se largó de la misma forma repentina que había llegado, y carraspeé con algo de incomodidad al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante varios segundos, mirándonos a los ojos, y cuando creí que era momento de decirle al de los ojos azules que olvidara todo lo que acababa de pasar, sonrió levemente y se acercó a mí.

–Creo que ir al cine es una excelente idea –murmuró–. Siento haber sido tan despistado y no haberme dado cuenta de lo que intentabas–comentó–, no estoy acostumbrado a que nadie se sienta así por mí.

–Bueno –Sonreí levemente de lado–, ya iba siendo hora de que eso cambiara, ¿no crees?

Si me estaba comportando como una niña al dejar que fuera Cas el que se acabara de acercar a mí para besarme, ciertamente no me importó.

Al fin y al cabo, las chicas de esa época eran muy fuertes, quizá más que los niños, y los labios del ángel sobre los míos se sentían tan bien que lo demás me daba igual.

 

*****

 

Por la noche volvimos a la base en la que todavía tenía mi habitación, pero al pasar por una de las salas comunes, vi a Lucifer totalmente solo y pensativo y por un segundo se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de entrar y preguntarle si estaba bien.

Por suerte o por desgracia, el bromista se me adelantó, apareciendo a cierta distancia del otro y lanzando algo hacia su dirección.

–¡Si cae al suelo estallará! –El rubio lo agarró de forma distraída y el de las rastas sonrió de lado–. Bolsa de hechizos, capullo –Negué con la cabeza–. Me encanta que todos caigan en el mismo truco.

 _“No todos”_ , pensé recordando a uno de los tíos que no había cogido el pequeño saco y había acabado muerto por la explosión.

–¿Qué me has hecho? –preguntó el Diablo con el ceño fruncido–. Como sea una de tus estúpidas bromas…

–Oh, no te preocupes, hermanito, es solo un hechizo afrodisíaco –Le guiñó un ojo–. De mi propia cosecha, además.

Al mayor de los arcángeles no pareció hacerle tanta gracia como al otro, pues frunció el ceño y lo miró empezando a respirar con un poco de agitación.

Yo, por mi parte, me molesté porque se suponía que ese desgraciado estaba saliendo con mi hermanito, y como me enterara de que lo engañaba o algo por el estilo pensaba cargármelo con mis propias manos.

–Serás… –gruñó el rubio–. Deshaz esto o te arrepentirás.

–De eso nada, si lo deshago el que se arrepentirá serás tú –El bromista se rió y le habló de forma sugerente–. Sammy está totalmente de acuerdo con hacer un trío y nos está esperando en la cama.

Tras alzar las cejas un par de veces, el antiguo brujo desapareció y unos segundos después el Diablo hizo lo mismo.

–Ugh –Se me escapó el sonido de asco–. Desde luego no necesitaba saber nada de la vida sexual de Sammy.

–Olvídate de eso entonces y vamos a la cama –dijo el moreno con calma–, tienes que descansar para que mañana podamos ponernos a entrenar bien temprano y tener la tarde libre.

Sonreí levemente con cariño mientras asentía con la cabeza y continué mi camino hacia el dormitorio, donde me cambié y me tumbé en la cama para acomodarme y dormir tranquilo.

Saber que al día siguiente iba a poder pasar toda la tarde con el ángel sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones era un buen incentivo para irme pronto a la cama como un niño bueno sin quejarme ni intentar ver la tele un rato.


	14. Epilogue.

A pesar de que los días siguientes del fin de la guerra que había durado tanto tiempo habían sido un poco ajetreados, yo estaba bastante a gusto porque tras muchos años había podido volver a pasar tiempo con mi hermano, con mi madre y con Cas.

Tan solo añoraba la presencia de mi padre, pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano lo volvería a tener a mi alrededor porque aparte de nuestros conocimientos, ahora también poseíamos los de los Hombres de Letras.

–Bueno, chicos, es hora de que yo vuelva a mi tiempo –dijo el nephilim tras una reunión–. Ha sido divertido conoceros siendo tan diferentes e iguales –Sonrió levemente con descaro y travesura–. Por cierto, me he tomado la libertad de traer de vuelta a los caídos en las batallas –Abrí mucho los ojos–. Agradecédmelo no olvidándoos de que mi viejo me cree, ¿vale?

Sin decir nada más ni dejar que nadie le contestara ni se despidiera, desapareció de nuestra vista y la mayoría nos levantamos para ir a la sala en la que conservábamos a los nuestros, viendo que casi todos se estaban levantando.

Corriendo, me acerqué hasta donde estaba mi padre y lo abracé con fuerza, recibiendo un leve gruñido por su parte, probablemente porque todo su cuerpo estaría entumecido.

–Me alegro que estés de vuelta, papá –hablé, viendo que me seguían mi hermano y mi madre y también lo abrazaban–, aunque vamos a tener que tener una seria conversación sobre no darme opción a decidir si quiero entrar o no en una guerra.

Me miró sorprendido y giró la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor antes de mirarnos a los tres fijamente.

Lo más seguro era que estuviera descolocado y tratara de atar los cabos y averiguar qué era lo que ocurría, pero no era muy difícil llegar a una conclusión a esas alturas.

–Ya ha acabado todo, John –mururó mi madre con felicidad–, ya no existen los Hombres de Letras.

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó alarmado–. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado muerto?

–Apenas un mes –contestó el gigante–, pero no pienses en ello ahora, te pondremos al día más adelante.

Nuestro padre asintió con la cabeza, suspirando pesadamente antes de levantarse con cuidado y tambalearse por la falta de costumbre de andar tras tanto tiempo tumbado.

Después de haber estado un rato hablando con él, me fui en busca del moreno y lo abracé por el cuello con una sonrisa sincera antes de besarlo en los labios.

–¿Qué me dices? –pregunté sin separarme de él–. ¿Nos llevas a mi habitación y celebramos que todo ha salido bien?

Mi angelito me dio otro corto beso justo un segundo antes de hacernos aparecer a ambos en mi cuarto, curiosamente, sin ningún tipo de ropa cubriendo nuestros cuerpos, por lo que lo miré con una ceja alzada.

–Pensé que sería práctico –comentó–, y así no perderíamos tiempo.

–Tienes suerte de que me gusten tus ideas tanto como arrancarte la ropa –murmuré con una sonrisa ladeada–, porque de lo contrario te pondría a cuatro ahora mismo en vez de dejar que me folles tú a mí.

–No me molestaría en absoluto que lo hicieras –Bajó sus manos hasta mis caderas–, pero por esta vez aceptaré la oferta de hacerte mío.

Usando su fuerza sobrehumana me empujó para tumbarme en la cama y dejarme sobre ésta boca arriba, mirándolo con una mezcla de diversión y deseo.

–Y pensar que hace tan solo una semana eras tan inocente como un niño –dije acomodándome–. Parece que he sido una mala influencia.

Me miró con seriedad durante un momento, pero enseguida se colocó sobre mí y me devoró la boca con intensidad, dejándome con ganas de más cuando se separó repentinamente de mí.

Relamiéndose los labios, se colocó entre mis piernas, levantándome las caderas para tener acceso a mi entrada y sin dudarlo comenzó a lamer los alrededores para volverme loco.

Jadeé, totalmente interesado en lo que iba a hacerme, y cuando adentró su lengua en mi interior cerré los ojos con fuerza, apreté la cabeza contra la cama y gimoteé deseando que no parara.

Por suerte para mí, siguió dilatándome, adentrando sus dedos en mí mientras yo me masturbaba lentamente, disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello hasta que se separó de mí.

Lo miré con curiosidad y deseo, esperando que se colocara bien para penetrarme de una vez y llegar a lo más interesante, pero en vez de eso se movió hasta acabar sentado sobre mi pecho.

–Me encanta oírte gemir –dijo–, pero creo que ahora podrías poner tu boca en un mejor uso.

Tragué saliva mirándolo a los ojos y asentí levemente con la cabeza antes de abrir bien la boca para dejar que el moreno adentrara su miembro en ella.

Como bien pude desde mi posición, acompañé sus movimientos con mi cabeza y usé mi lengua para lubricar su hombría lo mejor que fui capaz.

Cuando decidió que ya tenía suficiente y se separó de mí, se inclinó para besarme y correspondí sin dudarlo acariciando su cuerpo para memorizármelo un poco más.

Entonces me penetró por fin y gemí con fuerza, aferrándome a su espalda y escondiendo la cara en su cuello, respirándole, saboreándolo y sintiéndolo por todas partes.

Embistió contra mí una y otra vez con fuerza, haciendo que me derritiera bajo sus brazos, que no consiguiera hacer nada más que gemir y agarrarme a él sin pensar en nada más que su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Fue cuando llevó una de sus manos hasta mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarme que supe que estaba perdido y que no iba a poder aguantar más, por lo que hice más fuerza para apretarlo contra mí.

–Cas… Cas… No aguanto más… –dije entre gemidos–. Me voy… Me voy a correr…

Lo vi sonreír levemente de lado antes de acercar sus labios a mi oreja y mordisquearla con mala intención.

–No te aguantes –gruñó con voz grave a causa del deseo–, yo también estoy a punto…

Sin poder evitarlo, arañé su espalda con fuerza, probablemente dejándole marcas que más tarde se curaría, y llegué al orgasmo gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, sintiendo poco después cómo él se corría en mi interior.

Ambos respiramos de forma agitada, recuperándonos sin prisas y entre besos cariñosos hasta que sacó su miembro de mí y se tumbó a mi lado.

–Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto –murmuré, todavía en una nube–. Eres increíble, Cas…

Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa boba en la cara, correspondiendo al beso del moreno de forma perezosa y cuando fijamente separamos nuestros labios apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Nos quedamos quietos y en silencio durante un buen rato, tan solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, y estuve a punto de dormirme cuando escuché al ángel y sentí mi corazón latir tan fuerte que por un momento temí que se me saldría del pecho.

–Creo que he encontrado mi hogar.

 

**_ FIN _ **


End file.
